


A series of fortunate events

by desaster_dean



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Super Junior, Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Confusing, Dancer Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dancer Lee Taeyong, Fluff, Gang member Lucas, Gang member Mark, Gangs, I'm a softstan its noticable, Light Angst, M/M, More angst than expected, OT21 (NCT), anaesthetist WinWin, definitely no smut!!!, gang member johnny, graphic description of surgery (probably), maximum are hot dance performances maybe, multifandoms but NCT focus, neurosurgeon jaehyun, nurse Kun, nurse yuta, paediatrician Doyoung, resident Jungwoo, very irregular updating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desaster_dean/pseuds/desaster_dean
Summary: Doyoung is working as a paediatrician  at the hospital that the cutest boy on earth Kim Jungwoo just so happens to spend his 3rd resident year in. The doctor never thought about love that much but oh was that boy an awakening (even though it takes him some time to fully comprehend the situation)Yuta likes WinWin, WinWin is afraid of being honest with himself and YangYang is frustrated.Ten has some profound problems with his love life, but to make up for it he has a set of annoyingly adorable brothers.Somehow everyone is falling in love while working and trying to live their lives as well. Strong brotherhood and kinda everyone is gay.(A lot of mentions and appearances of other bands, but no real focus on them )





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea kinda just came to me when I was working at the hospital and I thought it would be fun to develop it further. I don't have a final idea where the story is heading and I can't promise I'll finish it. I'm writing this simply for fun and I thought why not share it, some might enjoy the idea as well.  
> The story takes place in a hospital and while I am an actual medicine student I do not know a lot about medical stuff just yet (I'm in my first year). What is mostly accurate tho is the general mood in the hospital and the behavior of doctors, nurses and patients. I'll promise to give my best in writing grammatically and orthographically correct sentences but since English is not my mother tongue I might make a lot of mistakes. If you notice them, please point them out. I wanna learn as much as possible and it mostly makes me cringe to read past texts of mine and notice all the mistakes I made.  
> Also I can only write from the perspective of a German medicine student cause I have no Idea how the Korean or American or English system works so yeah...  
> That's also why there won't be any update schedule cause it depends on how much work I have with university.

“Quick, his blood pressure is dropping and the bleeding is getting more severe”  
WinWin said with an intense voice looking back and forth between the patient on the surgery table and the monitor in front of him.  
A few seconds ago the numbers on the right side of the screen had started to rapidly decrease while at the same time an artery ruptured and blood started to fill the brain section Jaehyun was currently working on.  
The surgeon calmly started to give his assistants instructions to suck away the blood so he could clasp the artery first and then resume to cut out the tumour inside the patients brain.  
Just now his hand had gone a few millimeters to far to the left and his scalpel cut through the blood vesicle.  
It was not a pleasant slip up and it could have certainly been avoided had he been a bit more vigilant, but it was also luckily not an unsolvable problem.  
After the bleeding was taken care of he quickly proceeded with the surgery, carefully cutting at the marginal zone of the cancer cells, taking a bit of healthy tissue as well to avoid leaving any cancerous cells behind.  
The patient was an older lady and the longer the narcoses, the more dangerous it got for her. In cases like this time was of the essence.  
He cautiously cut through the last bit of brain tissue belonging to the cancer, pulled out the tumour and placed it on the tray the nurse was already holding next to the table.  
Now that his main work was done he had to think about how to fix the broken blood vessel again. Luckily WinWin wasn’t saying anything, which meant the woman's vitals were all normal as off now.  
He took a deep breath closed his eyes and turned to his current second in command.  
“Jungwoo what do you propose we do now?”


	2. Stuck in a hospital full of love sick idiots

“Wow this surgery sure was intense”  
Jungwoo exhaled loudly and cracked the bones in his neck, while sitting down on a chair in the nurses break room.   
He didn’t know why but he always liked eating his lunch in here rather than down in the cafeteria with the other residents.   
Maybe that was because he enjoyed watching the busy life in the corridors.  
Due to this certainly uncommon habit he actual became friends with the two nurses in training and some of the older nurses quite liked him as well.   
Earlier he thought, that today would be the day he loses his first patient in a surgery, because the bleeding had frankly looked way too intense to ever be stopped, but Jaehyun had simply cut of the blood circulation for a short time and it immediately stopped.  
Jungwoo was really lucky to have such a talented neurosurgeon as his mentor.   
Even though there were still many things that could go wrong with the patient once she had fully regained her consciousness, it was a brain surgery after all and those always came with a risk, Jungwoo was just happy he helped in such an important situation and wasn’t entirely useless.   
When Jaehyun asked him to solve the problem with the ruptured blood vessel he was incredibly scared.   
He could say without any doubt that the pressure in this moment had been worse than the one at his final exam day.   
But Jaehyun had looked at him with such a reassuring smile and everyone just patiently waited for him to propose an idea, so his heart couldn’t even worry any more.   
And really what could have happened? Jaehyun was still there and so was WinWin and everybody else.   
Jungwoo smiled at the memory. 

Suddenly a finger lightly poked his cheek and he was dragged out of his trance. When he looked up he saw Jaemin, one of the nurses in training, grinning at him.   
“What got you all happy and smiley face huh? Did you get a significant other without my consent? Then what about me? Am I nothing to you???”   
he dramatically proclaimed, while his grin shifted into a grimace and to emphasise his feeling of betrayal he clutched his shirt right above his heart.   
“It hurts Jungwoo it really does”   
his eyes almost glistening with tears.   
“You should have become an actor you know.”   
Jaehyun was standing in the door and looked fondly at his little brother being the little shit he always was.   
As soon as Jungwoo noticed him he jumped on his feet and bowed to him.   
Unfortunately this caused his chair to fall over with a loud thud, which made him wince and bow even deeper.   
“I’m sorry, I thought since I didn’t have a break early cause we were in the operation room I could eat my lunch now. I should’ve asked you first. I promise it won’t happen again.”   
He doesn’t dare to raise his head to look Jaehyun in the eyes in fear of the disappointed stare the other was surely giving him right now.   
Most definitely he was here to get him and give him a scolding about responsibilities as a doctor and how he shouldn’t just disappear without any notice.   
How could he have already fucked up again when he had just gotten some praise from his mentor and was finally not being an annoying 3rd year resident with no practical knowledge in neurosurgery whatsoever.   
He heard steps coming closer and closer and his heart beat sped up.   
His eyes couldn’t even focus on the tiles on the ground any more because they were clouded with tears that were slowly building up. 

As soon as the first drop reached the white floor his head was gently but fast tilted upwards by a hand guiding his chin.   
“Hey, why are you crying? I’m not angry at you. Yes, you could’ve told me you were going to take your break here, but it was pretty obvious anyway. Anyone would need a break after that kind of surgery, in fact I am here to have my break as well. Just wanted to join you and tell you how great you were today. And to annoy this little dipshit here of course.”  
Jaehyun grinned and ruffled Jaemins hair while the younger one scoffed but leaned into the touch nonetheless.   
Since Jungwoo was still shaking and sobbing a bit Jaehyun pulled him into a whole hearted hug, keeping the distressed residents head close to his chest and stroking his hair softly.   
Jaemin smiled at this picture and immediately decided to join the warm embrace, leaving Jungwoo trapped inside what would be the most love giving sandwich position one could find themselves in. They stood there for almost half a minute before they heard a gasp coming from the open door. 

All three heads turned automatically in the direction of the noise and they were faced with a concerned looking Doyoung holding a bottle of physiologic salt solution in his left hand and a set of tools for placing a venous access.   
“I.. I was just looking for Jaehyun because he is supposed to… Never mind, Jungwoo are you okay? What happened?”   
The oldest concerns only seemed to worsen as the suspect of his worries let out a small sob.   
In mere seconds the dark haired male was at the side of his blonde friend and took his face into his hand.   
He looked him deep in the eyes, his own drowning with worry, and swiped away the remains of the last tears gently with his thumb.   
“Are you hurt anywhere? Should I get the first aid kit or is it more severe?”   
Due to the others fretting Jaehyun and his brother were already shoved to the side and could only watch in amusement at the scene unfolding in front of them.   
“No, it’s okay Doyoung. I was just a bit stressed and mentally unstable and everything kinda broke down for a second but it’s all better now, I promise.”   
Jungwoo took Doyoungs hands inside his own and slowly guided them down from his face to come to halt between their torsos.   
As the older suddenly seemed to realise the position the two currently found themselves in he started to blush infinitesimally and took a step back to get some distance between them.   
Mind you he didn’t let go of Jungwoos hands.   
“Oh, okay. I hope it’s got nothing to do with this idiot right there” he made a slight head movement towards the vague direction of Jaehyun, “cause I clearly told him to not be his usual high-class, I’m-the-king-of-the-operation-room-self while taking care of the residents. They’re here to learn not to listen to you praise yourself and give them even more self doubt than they inevitably have already!”  
he sent an accusing glance towards the suspected culprit, who just shrugged and sent a defeated smile in their direction.   
“No, no not at all! He helped and explained to me a lot during the surgery. It was mostly the exhaustion and usual concern about having done something wrong, but with such caring doctors in charge, how can I not feel completely deserted from those feelings now?”  
he gave Doyoung the, as the latter would describe it, most heart warming smile found on earth and squeezed his hand in a reassuring way.   
Of course this lead to Doyoungs infinitesimal blush transforming into a full on I-forgot-sunscreen-at-the-sea-holiday blush.   
“All right. I’m gonna believe you. But just in case there is any negativity left in your mind, do you want to come with me and visit some babies? Your break isn’t over for a few minutes right?”   
he looked at Jungwoo questioningly and already turned his body towards the exit, ready to pull the younger with him.   
Jungwoo nodded enthusiastically and let his arm be dragged by the slightly embarrassed paediatrician, while beaming at Jaemin as he walked past him.  
”Hey unfair! You never ask me if I want to visit the babies when I’m stressed.”   
Jaehyun shouted after the two, mimicking a sad goose and pouting adorably.   
“Oh get a grip Doctor Jung! You hate babies and besides I haven’t seen you stressed in years so start working harder and I might introduce you to Yuqi. She’s literally the cutest 6 year old you’ve ever seen in your life.”   
Doyoung waved teasingly with his one hand, while the other was still tightly interwind with the residents. 

Jaehyun let out a huff and turned himself around to face his brother again.   
Jaemin just chuckled lightly and patted Jaehyuns shoulders in an apologizing gesture.   
“Let’s face it, you’re simply not Jungwoo enough to activate Doyoungs protective instinct. Boy is he whipped and I bet he still tells himself at night, he’s just being a good superior.”   
Jaemin was shaking his head and making disapproving ‘tsk’ noises, while slowly walking out of the room.  
“Ah and by the way Taeyong texted me earlier asking me to tell you that he won’t be home tonight cause he is practising for his show case next month with Ten. Just in case you randomly decide to drop by again.”   
Jaemin made a saluting gesture at his older brother, bowed slightly and then left the room all the while giggling manically.   
Sometimes Jaehyun did worry about the mental state of his brother but then again he couldn’t exactly take credit for being any more normal in his daily situations.   
Not being able to visit Taeyong today put a huge setback on his good mood because he had indeed planned to surprise his boyfriend by staying over the night at his. So he had to make new plans for the evening then. 

Finally leaving the nurses break room as well, but not forgetting to put the chair back in place and take the physiologic salt solution and tools with him, that Doyoung brought with him earlier to find out what the older had actually come to tell him about, he walked down the isle deep in thoughts and therefore not noticing the bed approaching him.   
“Hey Jaehyun watch out!”   
Yuta, one of the nurses, who was pushing the bed with the patient inside raised his voice a bit to snap Jaehyun out of his obvious trance.   
The day-dreamer was snapped back to reality and jumped to the side swiftly.   
“Sorry I spaced out for a second.”   
“Yeah so I’ve noticed. Hey, is everything alright? I have to bring Miss Choi to the x-ray for a sec, but we can talk afterwards if you want.”   
The older nurse smiled sweetly at Jaehyun, his eyes glistening with curiosity. 

Yuta was a very perceptive guy and as soon as someone's mood shifted even in the slightest he would notice.   
Some feared interacting with him due to such a peculiar ability but it also made him one of the best and most loved nurses by his patients.   
Because not only did he notice when someone started to get annoyed, he also tried to cheer up everybody and functioned as the mood maker on the whole station.   
He would always know exactly what to say or how to act to make a raging patient calm down and comply with the procedures planned for him and that made him the most valuable member of the entire team. 

“Nah it’s nothing major. Taeyong just isn’t home today and I was planning on visiting him, so I’m a little bit down.”   
He just shrugged with his shoulders and started to make his way to the nurses office, as Yuta turned his head to face him again, mind you while still somehow pushing the bed without smashing it into the various tools occupying the space in the isle.   
He truly was a magical human in many ways.   
“If you got nothing to do then, do you wanna hang out after the shift ends? I was planning on going to the arcades with Yang Yang and Jisung. Maybe you could ask WinWin to join us as well”   
Yuta wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing manner and sent a wink in Jaehyuns direction.   
Everybody knew the older had a thing for the relatively new member of their team, Doctor Dong Sicheng who everybody just called WinWin.   
He said it was his stage name when he performed as a dancer before medschool but since everybody adored the name it just stuck.   
“Seriously Yuta just ask him out yourself, I’m not playing your wingman in this matter. But yeah I’d like to join you guys sounds like a lot of fun, even though Yang Yang will be a hand full.”   
“I tried asking him many times he simply refuses to acknowledge my existence at those. So pretty pretty please? I’ll buy you one of those organic smoothie things you like that much”   
Yuta looked at him with pleading eyes and fluttered with his eyelashes.   
Jaehyun sighed.   
What had he gotten himself into lately.   
Everyone around him was crushing on each other and he was stuck in the middle watching the drama unfold.   
“All right, just this once, but I can’t guarantee he’ll actually come, since he is his own person and all. Now hurry! You’re not the only one requesting an x-ray today.”   
He made a shush noise and gestured with his hands for Yuta to finally go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for further clarifications. In Germany once you finished your studies you are and assistant doctor and basically already work in a hospital for 5 years or so before you get to be a specialized doctor. Jungwoo is in his 3rd year but he didn't spent the first two at the same hospital as now. Everything else should be self explanatory. I'll probably have to post a chapter about relations of all the characters at some point but I'll leave that for later. (Thats why its tagged confusing cause there are 21 of them and its one big mess)


	3. WinWin loves the Antichrist?

A few minutes later he finally arrived at the nurses office and was met with the sight of a complete disaster.   
There was liquid all over the floor and all kinds of drugs were scattered through the room.   
In the middle of this mess stood a horrified Kun and next to him crouched Yang Yang, slowly picking up the mostly undamaged drug packages.   
The head nurses eyes were opened wide in a comically way and you could already feel him slowly losing his mind with every second he stared at the shattered glass that once belonged to an infusion solution.  
Yang Yang rose his head in slow motion and looked at Kun terrified.   
The whole room seemed to be in a coma for a few seconds in which nobody dared to talk or god forbid breathe.  
“I’m so sorry! I just wanted to get the novalgin pills for Miss Lee, but they were at the very back and I guess I pulled the drawer out to much. Everything just came falling down and I couldn’t...”  
Yang Yang tried to explain the situation, but Kun just raised his hand to make him come to a halt.  
He took one deep breath to calm himself down, straightened his posture and turned to the agitated Nurse in practice with a thin smile on his lips.  
“You’re rambling dear. It’s fine. It can happen. Just make sure to clean this up before someone slips on the wet floor and safe as much of the drugs as you can.” he patted Yang Yangs head shortly and then took a leave. 

As soon as the head nurse was gone Jaehyun shook his head and went to help the younger.   
“You sure are a clumsy one aren’t you?” he chuckled lightly to brighten the mood and it instantly worked.   
Yang Yang smiled at him sheepishly and shrugged with his shoulders.   
“It’s not like I plan to make a mess every time I touch something, but it somehow still happens so often. I guess my brothers got all the coordination skills and there was nothing left for me”  
He went through his blond hair in a swift motion to get it out of his eyes so he could focus on picking up the glass without hurting himself.   
Yang Yang was the youngest in their team and everyone adored him to bits.   
He wasn’t the most talented nurse the world had ever seen but people in general just liked him.  
Interacting with patients was his speciality and while he was nowhere near the understanding nature of Yuta, talking in the right tone just came natural to him.  
Some disliked his insatiable positive nature and said he was being unrealistic, but it did get him where he was today and also made him a very happy person almost all the time.  
“Nah WinWin isn’t all that good at it either, believe me. When he first started here you know what he did? That fire extinguisher accident 3 years ago? That was actually...”   
Jaehyun was just about to tell the story of how WinWin almost suffocated the chief inspector of the district police department but right at that moment the mentioned one entered the room.

“Speaking of the devil”  
Jaehyun grinned and waved at the anaesthetist with a cloth in his hands.  
“Care to explain why you two are mopping the floor? I mean I get it, hospitals are supposed to be clean but don’t we usually have staff for those kind of things?”   
WinWin looked at them sceptically by raising his one eyebrow to the heavens and scratching his temple.  
He had a medical file clamped under his right arm and a cup of coffee in the hand. In his left hand he was holding a bag full of cookies.   
As soon as Yang Yang spotted those he was up on his feet and reaching out his hand.  
“Are those cookies? Give them to me please!”  
He made a grabbing hand motion and tried to win his brothers heart by using the puppy dog eyes at him.  
But it didn’t seem to affect WinWin at all  
“You just made this big mess and now you want me to reward you for that?”   
His eyebrow rose even higher.   
He protectively clutched the bag to his chest and took a step back.  
“Why would you assume it was my fault?”   
Yang Yang pouted at the distrust his brother provided him with and he crossed his arms in front of his own chest, taking the typical defence position.  
To emphasise his demand for an answer he started tapping on the floor with his right foot.  
In the background Jaehyun started to rise from his squatting position as well, while grinning inwardly.  
Sibling bickers like this were unavoidable when working together in one place.   
He would know, since he just had one with his own brother.  
The hospitals owner seemed to like the idea of their employees knowing each other already since so many people were somehow related to each other, but Jaehyun didn’t mind.   
It gave the whole place a familiar and welcoming feeling and the team felt more like an actual family than a work related association. 

“So you’re saying it wasn’t your fault?”  
“I never said that...”  
“So I was right!”  
“It’s not about whether you are right or wrong but your perception of me as a person!”  
The two brothers teasingly threw accusations at their heads and pushed each other more and more.  
Jaehyun shook his head disapprovingly.  
He knew exactly where this was heading.  
He had to break them apart sooner or later before they would spiral into an endless discussion, since they did have some work to do.   
Not that it was that much anyway but it was there.   
All the surgeries for the day were done and the patients were currently eating or sleeping so it was actually very quiet but the never-ending paperwork still awaited them, which was probably why WinWin came here in the first place.  
“Hey I hate to interrupt, but we still need to finish up the report and write some discharge letters. Also you wouldn’t know by any chance what Doyoung wanted me to do with those things do you?”  
The neurosurgeon gestured to the table where he had placed the tools and the infusion he had carried earlier, but the anaesthetist just shook his head and therefore concluded the matter as finished for him.  
The older one sighed.  
He somehow had to know at least which patient was supposed to get the venous access so he could do his job properly, but Doyoung was probably still at the baby visiting party with Jungwoo.  
He’d have to ask Kun, as he was probably the only one with an actual plan of what was going on throughout the whole station.

He was already on his way to find the busy head nurse, when he remember the promise he made to Yuta just a few minutes ago.  
He swung his whole body around, walked back a few steps and peaked inside the room where Yang Yang was still sweeping the floor and WinWin was searching for the files of the patients that would be discharged tomorrow, so they could start writing their doctors reports.  
“By the way. Yuta said you were going to the arcades later, said I could join you. I hope you don’t mind.”  
Jaehyun smirked at Yang Yang whose head shot up and reciprocated the same kind of evil grin.  
Out of the corner of his eyes The doctor could see his colleague stop all his movements and his whole body stiffened at the mention of the older nurses name.  
“Yeah sure, I don’t mind. It’ll be fun, especially with Jisung there as well. Maybe Jaemin could join us too”  
Yang Yang winked secretively at Jaehyun and they were inwardly rubbing their hands when WinWin turned to face their direction and stared at them in utter horror and disbelieve. 

So he took the bait then.   
Now he was interested in their conversation and ready to contribute to it.  
From here it was just a tiny step to get him to join successfully.  
“You’re hanging out with that maniac again? I swear he’s the reason your mind is this twisted lately. Giving you all kinds of ideas about stuff you shouldn’t even dream about. He’s almost like the Antichrist!”  
WinWin was getting a bit louder at the end of the sentence and his voice was dripping with rage.  
He couldn’t even explain what it was about the older that made him this furious when thinking about him.  
He simply knew that he disliked the fact that the nurse was trying to flirt with him and now even dared to use his brother as a way to get to him.  
Surely he wanted to slowly infiltrate their family to make himself a part of it so Sicheng didn’t have a chance of rejecting him at some point any more.  
He was just glad his other brother Renjun was safe and sound with their family in China to study sociology and therefore out of Yutas reach. 

“So what you’re trying to say is everybody loves him? Cause that’s what the Antichrist does you know. Making everybody love him and yes admittedly later on destroy them but still. I think you kinda just confessed something here.”  
Yang Yangs grin almost split his face in half by how incredibly wide it was and he wiggled with his eyebrows to annoy his brother even further.  
Every since he joined him at the hospital and the young nurse in practice was able to witness Yuta in action and with the way his brother reacted, he was almost 100% certain he liked him as well.  
But knowing his brother, the older would deny it till the day he dies, if someone wasn’t helping the two of them.  
So Yang Yang made it his main mission to get those two together no matter what.  
“That was definitely not what I was trying to say and you know that! You see that? That’s the point I was trying to make and this is you.”  
WinWin gestured with his one hand to the hurdle on the calender hanging next to him and with other to the horse jumping over it effortlessly.   
“If you don’t want your brother to be unsupervised while spending time with our very own Antichrist why don’t you join us as well? I mean it would be nice to have someone closer to my mental age join us as well. Or else I’ll be stuck dealing with 4 children the whole evening.”  
Jaehyun smiled at WinWin pleadingly and tried to suppress the mischievous grin that was making its way towards his mouth.  
He knew he had him.   
Simply the fact that WinWin was thinking about joining them meant he would go, or else he would’ve already refused.  
Besides he gave him the perfect excuse to spend the evening with Yuta in a way without actually admitting he wanted to.   
He could even claim it was the other way around and he was guilt tripped into joining, so there was really no reason to discuss any more.  
“I guess. I can’t leave you alone to deal with them, that would just be cruel. And I don’t have anything else to do tonight, so might as well enjoy the arcade.”

Yang Yang started to whoop and cheer and he would’ve most certainly proceeded to dance if Kun didn’t enter the room at that exact time.  
Within milliseconds Yang Yang was as quiet as a mouse and focused intensely on pointlessly scrubbing the floor.  
“I think we could actually prepare a meal on that floor by now. Its all good Yang Yang you can stop.”   
Kun sent the boy a sweet and adoring smile.  
Even though the younger was a source of many of his headaches he couldn’t help but love him.  
His immediate instinct while seeing him was to protect and that was a feeling usually reserved for his little brother Chenle.  
He chuckled lightly as Yang Yang hurriedly stood up and bowed to him.  
“Ah Kun good to see you. I was just about to search for you, cause Doyoung gave me this and afterwards kind of just left. I was hoping you would know who this is meant for?”  
Jaehyun showed Kun the tools occupying his hands and tilted his head to the side in a questioning way.  
“It’s probably for Mister Quian. He complained about a lot of pain in the hip area before but non of the pills are working so we asked that Australian exchange Doctor Chan. He said we should give him IV first because he might be a bit dehydrated after the surgery and then continue with some painkiller infusion.”  
Jaehyun was confused for a second why Chan didn’t just placed the access himself, but he soon remembered that the Australian boy was actually from the station next to them and probably only helped for a moment because he himself, WinWin and Jungwoo were busy with the surgery and Doyoung had an emergency with one of the newborns earlier.   
Well at least he knew now where to go.   
“Well then. I’ll better hurry. See you later you two.”  
He waved at the remaining people and made his way to the patients room.  
Yuta would most definitely worship him for succeeding in convincing WinWin to tag along.


	4. Ten has a therapist and Taeyong is freaking out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay somehow this turned out to be a bit angsty... But it's angst with a positive outlook so yeah. I hope it's not too dark.

Taeyongs body was dripping with sweat and he could hear the heavy breath of Ten standing a few meters next to him.  
They were practising their contribution to this years showcase of the SCoFA.   
That ridiculous abbreviation stood for Seoul company of fine arts and he and Ten were two of the main dancers.  
They were so called aces, meaning they didn’t specialise in any field like ballet or hip hop, but rather expanded their abilities to different genres.  
Tens newest passion was tap dancing which he started to learn only a few weeks ago, but was already enamoured with.  
Their current collaboration was a self choreographed dance to a self written and produced song, which they would’ve also sung themselves if the company didn’t insist on one of their actual singers and rappers to do that.  
One of their harsh comments was “You are dancers not Idols. You should have gone to SM if you want to do all of that”.  
They weren’t exactly satisfied with that answer, but it was certainly worth getting their own work shown to the world.  
They both were incredibly proud of the result of their hard work, they had gotten a lot of praise by their seniors already, therefore it bugged them even more, that they just couldn’t seem to find the right dance moves to finish their performance.

“I don’t know Taeyong. Its a bit more seductive at that point. Maybe we could try rolling our shoulder to the one side like this and gradually lean a bit further to the back.”  
Ten did the move like he imagined it could look like and Taeyong didn’t even have to think twice.  
“That’s it, that’s the one we were searching for. Oh god Ten, finally. I couldn’t have taken a single second of choreographers block any more.”   
Taeyong collapsed on the wooden floor of the dance studio and threw his head back, effectively freeing his face from his red bangs.   
He had dyed his hair today before the practice since ten convinced him to try a new style.  
He actually loved how the red complimented his eyes and contrary to his apprehension it didn’t make him look pale at all.   
He was really curious if Jaehyun would like it.  
“After that we can do that leg movement we did in last years showcase. You know where we lift one and move to the back? And the final part could be the key point again to have a kind of closure.”   
Ten continued to finish the choreography in his head.  
Taeyong just nodded tiredly not really caring that much at the moment.  
He was simply to exhausted to do so.

While he liked to take breaks in between to improve his performance, Ten was more an all or nothing kind of guy.   
Once he started to practice you could barely make him stop to even eat or drink until he was satisfied with the result.  
Since he placed himself next to Taeyong on the floor that must be the case for today.  
“Now we only need to record the whole thing so we won’t forget it till tomorrow or the whole practice would’ve been a waste of time.”  
That was another thing about Ten.  
He would always criticise himself a lot and be way too hard, which made working with him sometimes a lot more difficult than it had to be.   
Taeyong only wished the younger would be truly fulfilled by the stage they put together today.  
He almost got the feeling Ten only allowed himself to be happy and proud of his work, when he was either acknowledged by a senior or won a price for it.   
It made Taeyong sad to think what must have happened for him to become that way.  
He knew it wasn’t always that way for the talented dancer, because their senior and good friend Taemin told the red haired male the other used to be excessively confident in his choreographies and never even began to doubt about their brilliance.  
And while that was certainly wearisome as well it must have been way more comfortable than seeing his friend struggle like this.  
Taeyong knew Ten was fighting with mental health issue a lot lately and he tried to support his friend as much as possible.  
That was also one of the reasons he wrote to Jaemin earlier that he wouldn’t be home tonight, knowing that Jaehyun rarely ever bothered to check his own phone.  
He wanted to be there for Ten if the other needed him, which he most definitely did, because the closer the showcase came, the more the youngers mind seemed to go all over the place. 

“Okay lets record it and call it a day. We can practice the whole thing tomorrow.”  
Taeyong activated his tired muscles one last time to lift himself off the ground.  
He offered a hand to his partner, whose muscles seemed to be complaining as well and smiled at him reassuringly.  
They finished the recording after a breathtaking five takes and went inside the locker room to get their clothes to wash up.  
“I’m really satisfied with how this turned out you know. I think everyone will love it”  
Taeyong tried to encourage the other dance who seemed to be stuck in dark thoughts again.  
Ten just nodded absent-mindedly and turned on the shower, not even taking notice of the fact that it was burning hot and just stepping under it.

“Hey watch out!”  
Taeyong pulled Ten against his torso as fast as he could and the smaller male looked at him with wide eyes.  
Taeyong hectically turned the boy around and inspected the burned part of his skin.  
Half of his back was flaming red already, but luckily there were no blisters.  
He carefully touched the now incredibly sensible skin and almost started crying at how fast Ten jolted away and distorted his face in pain.  
“You should be more careful damn it! What has gotten into you lately? I didn’t want to pry, but this has gotten officially out of hand. We’re going to the hospital right now to get this checked and tomorrow you’re taking a break.”  
Ten was already starting to open his mouth to protest, but Taeyong immediately put his hand over his lips.  
“No. You don’t get a say in this. Not any more. Not after you almost boiled yourself just now. I don’t even know how you want to wear anything to go to the hospital without it hurting like hell. Damn it Ten.”  
The older was talking faster and faster and he didn’t realise how his partners eyes started to fill with tears and he slowly started to sob.

Tens whole body started shaking and he crouched down on the floor clutching his knees tightly to his chest.  
“I’m so sorry. I’m seriously so so sorry Taeyong. I promise I’ll stop.”  
Taeyong seemed to finally notice the state the other was currently slipping into and brought himself down to squat next to the sobbing mess in a flash.  
He patted the silver haired boys head softly and made calming noises between careful reminders to breathe.  
It was a heartbreaking sight truly, to see such a talented and genuine person so devastated and not to know what was going on.  
He wished he could help in whatever way possible, but he also knew he himself was too emotionally shocked to be a proper support at the moment.  
“No don’t be. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have screamed. Let’s go to the hospital first. We should make sure those burns don’t get worse. I parked my car outside so if you just put on something light and try to avoid it touching the skin as much as possible we can go right now.”  
He carefully took Tens small frame in both his hands and helped to lift him up. 

He was already sitting in the car, ready to drive as fast as the traffic would allow and since it was 2 in the a.m. they should get there pretty quickly.   
He saw Ten walking out of the big vitreous door shivering slightly in the tank top he was wearing.   
Before he reached the car Ten suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked to the left.  
He squinted his eyes to make out the actual frame of the shadow he spotted just seconds before.  
It seemed to be a boy squatting in the dark corner of the courtyard.  
He was curious about what he was doing there but a slight breeze caused his top to shift a bit reminded him of the urgency of his own situation.  
Since the boy didn’t seem to be in any trouble and just spending his time he just shrugged and entered Taeyongs car.  
“What’s wrong? Why did you stop?”  
His partner looked at him with deep concern in his eyes, which made him uncomfortable, knowing that he was the source of the others distress.  
“Nothing, just a boy siting in the corner over there. But he seems to be a casual teenager. When I was that age I was walking through the night by myself as well. I wouldn’t want to disturb his peace.”  
Ten smiled at the memories of his own late night adventures, walking in the forest in China and stressing his mother out when she came into his room at 12 o’clock and he was missing again.  
He had been a wild child for sure, and when he thought about it an apology after 10 years seemed to be quite fitting after all that time.  
He should visit his mother and brothers some time soon anyway, he definitely missed them a lot.

Ten was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t even notice that they already arrived at the hospital that was closest to their dance studio.  
He was thankful to Taeyong for not trying to talk to him and leaving him his space for a bit, even though the other must be dead curious as to what was going on with him.  
They walked to the emergency ward in silence and Taeyong explained roughly what happened to an employee.  
Despite it being 2 in the morning there were people sitting in the waiting room, nervously talking to others, some even with bloody wounds.  
He felt bad for needing medical attention after simply being so stupid, while others probably needed the care way more than him, but his back had started hurting a lot more since they had entered the warm hospital.   
Taeyong suddenly appeared next to him and gave him a form and a pen.  
“They said you have to fill in the form and give it back to them and then all we can do is wait until it’s your turn.”  
He awkwardly rubbed his hands on his jeans and smiled at the younger reassuringly.

“Is this the hospital your boyfriend is working at?”  
Ten tried to start some kind of conversation after he finished putting the information into the document and handing it over to a nurse.  
The atmosphere between the two of them was very tense, because Ten could almost feel Taeyongs need to ask questions radiating off of him.  
He was glad though the other refrained himself from prying.  
It only showed him how much the Korean boy cared for him and it made him feel safer.  
“No, it’s in a different district. He’s at the Seoul National University hospital. And he is probably already home and sleeping, since I told him I wouldn’t be coming home today anyway.”  
Taeyong smiled a dopey kind of smile, where his eyes were half closed out of exhaustion, emotional and physical.  
He stretched his back a bit and fixed his posture, because the hospital chairs were all but comfortable especially for a sore body.  
“Oh. You don’t have to stay here and wait for me you know?”   
Ten picked at the hem of his muscle shirt and looked down blushing a bit in shame.  
What kind of great friend he was, having his exhausted partner stay with him at the hospital late at night, while he had probably places to be.  
For example a proper bed, judging by the yawn that escaped Taeyongs mouth.  
“Are you crazy? I’m definitely not going to leave you alone. Besides how would you be able to go home? And what if you need something. Nah I’m staying here for sure.”  
Taeyong stared ahead a look of determination in his eyes that made Ten chuckle.  
At that sound the red haired boys head snapped around to smile in relieve at his friend.

He had missed this Ten, the one that would smile and laugh carelessly and make stupid jokes and bicker with him all the time.  
He had disappeared more and more until it was only in those rare instances he got to see Ten happy.

Taeyong knew it would probably kill the mood again, but he had to finally ask the other what was going on.  
“I’m sorry Ten, I know this will probably make you feel a bit uncomfortable, but I need to know what’s going on. I can’t pretend to not see your distress and hurt any more. It’s making me sad, seeing you this unhappy. If you really don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to, but I’d like you to know that I’m always here for you and you don’t have to hide anything from me.”  
Taeyong finished his little speech and breathed in deep.   
There goes nothing.  
Either Ten would completely block him out, or they would finally talk about stuff and maybe even find a way to help the Thai boy.   
“I… I guess I’m not 100% comfortable talking about it, but I think I owe you this much. Besides my therapist says talking about it might help so… You have to promise to tell no one though!”  
Taeyong had his mouth slightly opened in shock after hearing the slim dancer admit to going to therapy.  
Of course he was glad Ten was opening up and visiting a therapist meant he already recognized that he had a problem, but he never knew it was this severe.  
The older nodded slowly and focused all his attention on the boy sitting next to him, fading out all the background noises the busy hospital life made.

He wanted the other to know he was there, no matter what horrifying story the other had to tell.  
He even grabbed the youngers hand to show his support in a physical way.  
It actually seemed to work a bit, because the tenseness in his shoulders faded a bit and after talking a deep breath the troubled dancer started to talk.  
“It was probably 2 years ago or something. I was dating this one guy and I was terribly afraid of people knowing I was gay, so we hid our relationship. Most of the times it was okay. He would wait for me after practice and we would go to some coffee shop or to one of our flats and just enjoy the time we had together. He even watched me perform when he had the chance, and he would always insist, that he was proud of me for being so talented in dancing.”  
Taeyong listened attentively to the story he was being told and sadly he was afraid he knew in which direction it was heading already.

He saw the dreamy look in Tens eyes while he was talking about the time he spent with his ex-boyfriend and the loving smile that graced his lips.   
“But as you’ve probably already noticed I am very much single right now. Well long story short he was only trying to get into the company as well and since they wouldn’t take him through auditions he wanted to use me as a connection. After I found out I confronted him about it and we had a massive fall out. He said he never loved me anyway and my choreographies were actually shit and just left. I haven’t seen him since, but I kind of lost my confidence through that and the trust in my judging abilities is like barely there any more.”  
Ten finished his story with a severe finality in his voice.  
He actually sounded more calm than Taeyong would have expected, but at the same time he just looked defeated and terribly drained of emotions, as if all tears had been already wept and nothing was left inside of him.  
Hearing the terrible emotional abuse Ten had gone through made Taeyong shiver in disgust and his eyes were glistening with angry tears.  
He swore would he ever meet the man that did such a thing, he would make sure to have Ten back on his feet by then and show the disgusting excuse of a representative of his gender, that he had reached absolutely zero, that despite his behaviour Ten was happy and well and didn’t even waste a thought about him at any time.

“So there’s that.”  
Ten awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and smiled.  
He was right, it was uncomfortable to talk about it, but it also felt relieving in a way he didn’t think it would.  
“I started seeing a therapist a few weeks ago, because after I outed myself, god knows where I had the courage from to do so, I got bullied by some trainees and my anxiety got worse. But she is great, and it really helps talking to her. I’ll probably get better soon, it just takes some time. And yes admittedly the oncoming performance is straining my nerves a lot, that’s also why today this happened.”  
He gestured to his red back and chuckled a bit.  
Even though Taeyong wasn’t in the mood for a laughter at all after all that, he was glad the other wasn’t too bitter about the situation.  
A positive approach would probably work the best in this case.  
“I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that alone until now. But I promise you I’ll be there whenever you need me. Don’t hesitate to ask for help if those trainees are bothering you again. And in terms of your self-confidence, we’ll work on that together okay?”   
He looked at the smaller male questioningly and got a bright beaming smile in return.  
The first one after a long time.

“You know I really appreciate that. I feel like I should have told you earlier. I might not be in this bad mindset if I did.”  
Ten smiled fondly at Taeyong who was swinging his feet back and forth which, funnily enough, calmed them both down.  
Maybe it worked a bit like hypnosis.  
The silence that hung between them was, contrary to the previous one, a comfortable one in which both boys could organize their emotions and thoughts to settle a bit of the storm their brains were experiencing at the moment.  
“The therapist was also the one to encourage me to do tap dance. And I have to admit I really love it.”  
Ten beamed at Taeyong again and he couldn’t help himself to feel relieved at the others happiness.

They were waiting for an hour already and after their intense talk was over they felt the sleepiness creeping up on them.  
If no one would come soon they would probably fall asleep right there and wake up with the worst back pain of the century.  
Fortunately that wasn’t the case and after a few more minutes a nurse approached them.  
“Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul?”   
She tried to pronounce Tens birth name and his head immediately shot up in embarrassment.  
“That’s me.”  
He shyly lifted his hand and stood up.  
The nurse lead them inside a smaller examination room and they had to wait for a few minutes longer until a doctor finally came.  
In the meantime Ten had already stripped of his shirt to expose the burns for the Doctor to see.  
Taeyong winced again at the sickening red shade the others back had taken and he once again wished he could have prevented it from happening at all.

The actual consultation was pretty short.  
The doctor said Ten was lucky since he had only first degree burns and within a week after applying an ointment they would almost be gone again.  
As soon as the burned boy got his prescription the two left the hospital and walked to the car.  
It was already half past 4 and they were dead tired.  
“Thank you for staying with me the whole time. And I’m sorry it took so long.”  
Ten smiled in a sleepy but genuine way and rubbed his eyes adorably.  
After the doctor had put some cool ointment on the burns they didn’t hurt as much any more and he was glad a fast recovery was promised.  
Nonetheless he would change his outfit for the performance in a week, because he would be way too self-conscious about his back to wear the originally planned top with a wide cutout to show off his muscles.  
“Yeah no worries. I’m glad you’re okay and it’s nothing too severe. You really scared me you know. I’ll drive you home real quick and I think it’s appropriate to say we should take a break today. You probably shouldn’t stress your skin too much by sweating profusely right now. Besides I also need to catch up on a ton of sleep. Come on now.”  
Taeyong opened Ten the door and they drove into the already slowly rising sun.


	5. mario kart murder and fried chicken theft

“Yah you idiot!”  
Jisung was punching Yuta in his shoulder harshly, while the Japanese boys body was shaking in laughter.  
The youngest had just lost a game of baseball against Jaemin, because the oldest couldn’t refrain himself from whistling every single time Jisung went into the stereotypical hitting position, pushing out his butt and bending his upper part of the body down by 45 degree.  
Nothing about that had looked hot or professional, because Jisung was simply too young and cute to spark any other emotion than fondness and adoration for him.  
But Yuta was known to be a huge dickhead and tease, so he made the whole situation awkward for everyone, one of his many talents.  
Jisung had been so distracted and annoyed that he didn’t concentrate at all and missed every single ball.  
“Now now, is that any way to treat your elder?”  
Yuta asked, swiping away a few tears that had escaped his eyes from laughing so hard.  
“Elder my ass. You should earn your respect first and frankly you haven’t.”  
Jisung crossed his arms in front of his chest and scoffed at the purple haired male.

Suddenly an ice cone was shoved into his face and a second later Yang Yangs face appeared in his field of vision as well.  
A few steps behind WinWin and Jaehyun followed, while Jaemin was skipping off to one of the Mario game stations.  
“Thought you might want to cool yourself down. I could see your face starting to get red from way over there.”  
He grinned and waved the cone a bit.  
Jisung snapped the dessert out of the Chinese boys hands and stuck his tongue out.  
Nonetheless his face immediately lightened up after he started to lick the sweet bowl.  
He turned to Yuta to glare at him one last time and then ran off to join Jaemin at Mario Kart.  
Yuta couldn’t help but smile fondly at Jisungs leaving figure.  
He went through his hair in one smooth motion and tilted his head back a bit to collect himself again after his laughing fit.

Even though the Japanese didn’t notice the older Chinese boy gulping at this sight, the latter’s brother sure did.  
He would most definitely tease him about that later, for now he had to win that game of Tetris against his brother to get his promised box of fried chicken.  
“Yo WinWin are you ready to experience your most embarrassing moment and lose against me? My stomach is already screaming for that chicken.”  
He rubbed his belly and licked the corner of his mouth with his tongue.  
He could almost taste the greasy but crispy skin on his tongue and so he quickly raced towards the Tetris machine.  
Sicheng sighed and slowly made his way over there as well.  
He should have declined when his brother challenged him earlier, but the other would have made a comment about him just being scared and teased him for the rest of the evening for sure.

Surprisingly the whole event so far hadn’t been as disastrous as he expected.  
Yuta was more than delighted to see him arrive with Yang Yang, but after an affectionate hug he didn’t approach WinWin in his usual flirting matter at all.  
Not that the younger was complaining, he was just a bit confused, that was all.  
“Yuta you should cheer for me! WinWin already got Jaehyun and it’d be unfair if he got two people supporting him.”  
Yang Yang pouted adorably at Yuta and fluttered with his eyelashes, a real power move.  
The tall male chuckled slightly, but nodded affirmatively anyway.  
“All right. But you know it is one hella sacrifice I’m making here. Maybe this could have been the moment he falls for me. But don’t worry, your ego is more important than my love life.”  
Yuta secretively whispered into Yang Yangs ear and chuckled a bit.  
Yang Yang looked at him sceptically and his eyebrows raised in a questioning matter, as to why he whispered the tease he would usually say open and loud for Sicheng to hear.  
Even the usually quite dense young Chinese had noticed the unusual behaviour of the Japanese, but he didn’t want to pry.  
Maybe Yuta was done with running after his brother and now tried to move on.  
If anything, he hoped that wasn’t the case, cause he would’ve failed his mission and he truly thought the two would make a magnificent couple, being almost each other polar opposites.  
As a response the oldest male just shrugged with his shoulders and left to stand next to Jaehyun, who was already cheering enthusiastically.

In the end WinWin beat Yang Yang by a lot and the younger was currently sulking, while watching Jisung and Jaemin play Mario Kart.  
They still haven’t left the station and once one had won, the other demanded a rematch, so it was bound to end only when one of them was angry enough to want to strangle the other.  
The precious round was a win for Jisung and therefore Jaemin was driving with fierce determination at the moment.  
He had picked the rainbow road track insisting, that it would help him with it’s gay vibe.  
Despite that proclamation though he was losing at the moment and Jisung giggled as Jaemin drove into another of his bombs.  
Yuta with his exceptional understanding of humans emotion could sense the mood dropping and decided he had to do something to prevent the evening from getting ruined by two sulking youngsters.  
Since Jaehyun and WinWin were just chilling at a table nearby, drinking the smoothie Yuta had promised the Korean boy in exchange of convincing the Chinese male, so he didn’t want to bother them.  
He was still curious how the other managed that seemingly impossible task but he wasn’t complaining.

He made his way over to the game station and back hugged Yang Yang to relieve some of the youngers tenseness.  
“Hey I was thinking, after that round we could all take a break and go eat some fried chicken? My treat!”  
He smiled brightly, Jaemins face immediately lit up and Yang Yang turned around to hug him enthusiastically.  
The older had accomplished his task of saving the mood and held the young Chinese tight in his arms.  
“Please marry me Yuta! You have to buy me lots of chicken, but I’ll hug you all the time. Don’t wast your efforts on my brother, he wouldn’t even appreciate the free food.”  
Yang Yang looked up at Yuta through his blond bangs cutely and the other couldn’t help but coo at the sight.  
Jisung soon won the game, mostly because Jaemin didn’t even bother trying any more and no bombs were thrown around.  
Mario Kart surely was a game to destroy friendships if not played under supervision.  
As a celebratory walk Jisung demanded a piggy back ride to the food court by Yuta and the Japanese happily complied.

All the while Jaehyun and WinWin were just talking about the newest gossip among the doctors and the Chinese heard about Jungwoos and Doyoungs obvious affection towards each other for the first time.  
How he had failed to notice until now was beyond both their imagination.  
They stopped talking and started watching the spectacle happening at the game station the moment Yang Yang, so to say, proposed to Yuta by almost screaming.  
WinWin scoffed, when the three younger boys surrounded Yuta like he was some kind of god and followed him to the food court, Jisung kind of dancing in joy on his back.  
“He’s corrupting the children again. Someone should stop him, before he starts a cult.”  
He took a bog sip from his smoothie, which Yuta had paid for one might add.  
Jaehyun looked at him curiously and once again asked himself why the Chinese male was so opposed to the whole being that was Yuta.  
He couldn’t think of a single instance in which the older had insulted or diminished the other or had done anything wrong at all.  
Admittedly the flirting did get out of hand sometimes, but it was all still friendly and definitely no reason for such behaviour.  
The only conclusion left for Jaehyun was, that WinWin actually had feelings for Yuta as well, but didn’t know how to cope with, let alone express them.

“He is actually really nice you know. I am 100 percent convinced he noticed how down your brother, and mine probably too were and simply wanted to cheer them up. Besides, I don’t know a single guy that would help the younger brother of his ex-fiancée through hardship and tears after the break up.”  
At that statement Sichengs head shot up and he looked at Jaehyun with big round eyes.  
He couldn’t believe what he just heard was true.  
Yuta had an ex-fiancée and never even thought about mentioning it to him.  
He might not have been that close with him, but since the other was trying to flirt with him he could have warned him or something.

The more WinWin thought about it though, he found that it wasn’t weird at all that Yuta didn’t tell him.  
They never talked about Yutas personal life and he knew close to nothing about the older male other than what his co-workers told him and he witnessed himself.  
“You okay there buddy? You’ve kinda been starring into thin air for a minute.”  
Jaehyun waved his hand in front of the distressed males eyes and shot him a concerned look.  
He honestly thought WinWin knew about Yutas ex-fiancée Hansol.  
It wasn’t a secret throughout the team and even though they didn’t exactly talk about it, because they feared it would make Yuta sad, they must have mentioned it some time during the 3 years Sicheng was already with them.  
Had he know it would be like dropping a bomb for the poor anaesthetist he would have approached the topic more carefully.

“I.. I’m just. Ex-fiancée? I never knew he had one. And what did you say about helping his little brother. I’m sorry I don’t think I quite understand what you’re trying to say.”  
WinWin kind of struggled with his words while he tried to collect himself from the shook.  
He didn’t even know why it threw him off track that much.  
Yuta was a fairly attractive man with a lot of friends, therefore a likeable person, it would have been weird had he not had any boyfriends before.  
It must have been the fiancée part he thought to himself.  
“I genuinely thought you knew about this. I’m sorry to confuse you, but I’ll explain it to you.”  
Jaehyun rearranged himself into a more comfortable position which made him look like a grandfather that was about to tell his grandchildren a fairytale.

“To start from the beginning, Yuta had a boyfriend called Hansol for 7 years I think.  
They got to know each other at the hospital they both had their practice month in. Hansol was a medicine student and Yuta, well a nurse.  
They must’ve clicked right away and started dating like a week after they meet.  
Once they finished they both worked at our hospital and on the same team.  
They were quite the dream couple actually.  
I only saw them together for 2 Years though and in the end it was a bit sad to watch.  
Hansol had proposed to Yuta I think after 5 years but since you can’t marry in Korea and Yuta said it would be too expensive for them to fly to the states they never actually married.  
In the end they broke up, because Hansol wanted to start his own hospital in Busan and Yuta wanted to stay here with his friends.  
Hansol asked Jisung to move with him as well but he stayed for the same reason as Yuta and I think he was more than pissed, that his older brother messed up with his boyfriend.  
It was a friendly break up, but I don’t think they have talked since then.  
Jisung sometimes mentions Hansol and Yuta doesn’t seem to mind.  
We’re still a bit caution with mentioning him in front of Yuta, because the first year that would always dampen his mood a lot, but he’s gotten a lot better.”

After finishing his story Jaehyun looked expectantly at Sicheng to see how he would react upon hearing it.  
The other simply sat there though, his mouth agape and eyes opened in disbelieve.  
He still tried to process the fact that Yuta could be a happily married men right now.  
And the boy playing with his brother right now was the brother Jaehyun was talking about  
So Yuta still managed to hang out with Jisung after the break up.  
How did that fit in the picture of getting over his ex-fiancée?  
He must have still have some lingering feelings, if he was sticking to Jisung that much.  
WinWin couldn’t help but think, that that must be the reason for Yutas reservedness throughout the evening.  
Maybe he didn’t want that Hansol guy to know he was flirting with someone new and thereby destroy his chance of getting back together.  
Somehow that thought made his cheeks heat up in anger.  
“So that’s why he has barely been talking to me the whole evening? Because it might ruin his chance of getting back together with Hansol, if Jisung tattletaled?”  
Now it was Jaehyuns time to scoff at the younger.  
Of course he would hang on to all the wrong points and construct himself a net of completely irrational thoughts.  
This boy was seriously a sight to be seen.  
Complaining about the courting attempts on the one side and complaining about the lack of those on the other.

“I hate to break it to you Sicheng, but Yutas entire world doesn’t revolve around you. He’s simply being a good senior to Yang Yang and Jaemin and older brother to Jisung. Cause that’s what it is. As I’ve already told you they share a special connection through the hardship they’ve overcome together. And really? You’re complaining about him leaving you alone when that’s the exact thing you ask of him every time he is trying to be nice to you? Don’t be ridiculous here.”  
Jaehyun let out his entire rage.  
Yes WinWin was his friend, but so was Yuta and the former was, frankly speaking, being a dick right now.  
It was his duty as a friend to point out when the other was talking absolute nonsense and might even hurt people in the process.  
Sicheng bowed his head in shame.  
Yes Jaehyun had a point, he was the one rejecting Yuta endlessly and didn’t even bother thinking about how the other might feel at this point.  
He might even have come to the conclusion that WinWin wasn’t worth his efforts any more.  
He didn’t like the other the way he wanted him to, but why did it make him feel so bad to think that he made the Japanese male sad through his thoughtless actions?

As if he sensed the tension at the table, Yuta popped up right next to them at the next second, effectively stopping the boy from spiralling even further into any depressing conclusions.  
He held two boxes of fried chicken in his hand and the biggest smile graced his lips, looking completely contrary to the picture Sicheng had of him after Jaehyuns story.  
“I know you doctors are all about that healthy life style and stuff, but a bit of fried chicken never hurt anyone. I recommend eating it now though, cause I’m pretty sure Yang Yangs box is already half gone and yours is not gonna be safe after he has finished.”  
He placed the boxes in the middle of the table and took out a fried chicken to munch on.  
Jaehyun smiled at him softly.  
Telling the story to WinWin reminded him of what pain the other had gone through and he admired the older even more for staying his optimistic self through all of it.  
“Thank you”  
A small whisper came out of WinWins mouth and Yuta looked at him in surprise, almost spitting out the water he was drinking.  
Jaehyun dared to praise himself for making Sicheng see Yutas side of the story a bit more and probably think about his behaviour as well.  
WinWin must feel pretty bad right now and that’s why he’s trying to be more nice to Yuta.  
“No problem.”  
Yuta smiled happily, took out another fried chicken and handed it to WinWin.  
The other raised his head and smiled sincerely back.  
And even if it seemed exaggerated, Sicheng swore he saw Yuta beginning to glow in happiness, making him regret his prior harshness even more.

As predicted by Yuta the three younger boys joined them soon and stole half of their food.  
Jaehyun pretended to be upset, which lead to an epic aegyo match between Jaemin and Yang Yang, while Jisung had refused the older threes pleads to join, saying he was too swagg for such a thing.  
After Yang Yang went as far as giving Jaehyun a smooch on the cheek, he admitted defeat and forgave them.  
By the time they left the arcade it was already 2 a.m. and they all decided to head straight home.


	6. Yang Yang vs Jaemin bet-battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some Dowoo since that is the ship thats in the summary lol.  
> I feel like my writing is getting worse at the moment so I apologize in advance.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy

Of course Doyoung was aware that, would he be discovered, it would take a hell lot of explaining to talk himself out of this situation, but he couldn’t stop.  
He was standing at the slightly opened door to the changing room in which a certain 3rd year resident was changing into his work clothing.   
It wasn’t his intention to stare, but the other looked simply too gorgeous for him to be able to avert his eyes.  
He must work out for sure, because those abs were no joke.  
Doyoung let his eyes wander all over the youngers upper body, from the firm chest down to his six pack until his gaze stopped at the waistband of his underwear.  
He blushed slightly at the sight of the very prominent V-line.  
He could stay here and watch this work of art all day long.  
Soon Jungwoo would be finished though and either he was gone by then, leaving no traces behind, or he would finally enter the room to change himself.  
He decided to do the latter, since he did have to start working in a few minutes and him being late would be just as suspicious, as being caught peaking through the gap of the door.

He carefully pushed the door open and walked towards his locker.  
“Oh hey Doyoung! Are we having the same shift again? Wow someone must like seeing us working together or something.”  
The younger started to chit-chat as soon as he noticed the paediatrician.  
His suspicion was ridiculous of course, since both of them worked in different departments it was very unlikely for them to be a matched couple in their rota system.  
Nonetheless it made the older doctor blush.  
“Yeah right. I guess we look nice together. No we make a good couple. No I mean we work well together.”  
Doyoung stumbled over his words and groaned in distress.  
Why did he have to be such a mess around the younger boy, not even being able to communicate adequately.

Doyoung was never someone who was all that interested in love.  
Of course he had had some crushes in his life, some even more serious, but it had never worked out due to his subjects of interest either being already taken or not interested in his gender at all.  
He himself was a self-proclaimed nihilist when it came to sexuality.  
He didn’t see the point in caring about what gender the significant other of anyone had so he hated to discuss about the topic of sexuality at all.  
All he cared about was, whether he liked someone and they liked him back.  
His last crush had been Jaehyun.  
As soon as Doyoung had replaced Hansol as the paediatrician and had gotten to know the other doctors, Jaehyun fascinated him.  
For once he let himself be enamoured with the neurosurgeon and fell harder for him than he did for anyone ever before.  
Only to later realise he was already taken.  
Since then he had guarded his heart like a national treasure and forbid himself to feel anything for anyone, in order to not get hurt ever again.  
But then came Jungwoo and his defences not only crumbled but straight out burst down.  
The younger had taken the paediatricians world by storm with his adorable yet flirty personality and his almost annoying optimistic mindset.

“I guess we do make a nice couple don’t we.”  
Jungwoo beamed at him with a bedazzling smile while pulling up his trousers in a ridiculous dancing kind of way.  
Doyoung forced a smile as well, because he didn’t want to unsettle the younger, but he felt like his heart would burst at any moment, would he have to withstand another flirty comment.  
“Ah by the way I heard from Yang Yang, that Yuta is acting strangely distant from WinWin since yesterday. Did he say anything about that? Did he decide to give up or something?”  
The older tried to change the subject, mainly to distract himself but also, because he really wondered about his friends weird behaviour.  
Yuta wasn’t the type to stop any action before he got the best possible outcome.  
“Ah that might be my fault. We kinda talked yesterday and I advised him to give WinWin some space to miss him. He might be suffocating him right now and that’s why it isn’t working out. I mean everyone can see that Sicheng clearly likes him as well. He is just… let’s say more conservative. I think he doesn’t allow himself to think about Yuta like that. And the more Yuta pushes, the more WinWin will try to pull away. So I guess he’s trying to take my advise.”

Doyoung was more than impressed by the mature approach, with which Jungwoo had analysed the situation and given his advise accordingly.   
The more facets of the blondes personality he got to know, the more he loved him.   
In fact whenever he thought it was impossible to love the energetic and lovable boy more, he came around with an even more amazing fact about himself and made the paediatrician fall a little bit deeper for him.  
The only problem at the moment that prevented Doyoung from confessing was, that he had no clue as to how the resident was feeling about him.  
Sure he always hugged him whenever possible and seemed to enjoy their time together, but honestly that could just be his skin-ship loving personality, because he did that with most of his co-workers.  
Doyoung was afraid.  
He was afraid of being rejected again.  
And with how intense his feelings already were he wasn’t sure if he would be able to move on as fast as he did with Jaehyun.

A hand suddenly grabbed his collar and started to shake him.  
Jungwoo was standing a mere 20 cm in front of him and regarded him with a worried look.  
“Is everything all right? You’ve been staring at that wall for quite some time and you didn’t answer me. If you’re feeling unwell you should ask to take the day off.”  
The youngers hand was carefully placed against the black haired males forehead now.  
After deciding that Doyoung hadn’t developed a fever, the hand slid down on the side of his face and came to halt on his shoulder.  
“Did I intervene too much? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t haven given such an advise. Honestly I’ve never been in a relationship, so it was probably shit anyway, but I didn’t know you would be this upset about it.”  
Jungwoo let his head hang low and stepped away from his superior.  
He sincerely thought he had helped Yuta yesterday, but seeing Doyoungs reaction he had once again completely fucked up.  
He should just back down from meddling with other peoples lives and focus on studying so his parents had something to be proud of.  
“No oh my god! That wasn’t what I was thinking at all. Truth is, it’s the exact opposite. I’m getting surprised by you every time I see you. In a good way. I’ve been watching those two for years now and I never even thought about that. You are exceptionally talented Jungwoo.”

The way the older smiled at him fondly made his heart flutter in the weirdest way and he once again thought about how far gone he was for the dorky yet smart paediatrician.  
He knew falling for someone at work, and even a superior at that, was almost as dangerous as falling for a patient and would lead to a lot of problems, especially when he was still a newbie, but he also knew he wasn’t good at controlling his heart in such matters.  
He fell in love constantly and there was even a time he was convinced the girl he had seen at the bus stop was the love of his life for a whole month.  
Therefore he had hoped this time it would again fade away, like all of his crushed did.  
But after 4 month he only felt more in love and it also didn’t seem as if it would get any less any time soon.  
He had prayed a long time for someone to come and change his heart, but now he simply accepted the fact, that he would live with this crush until he finished his residency.  
There was no way he was going to do anything about it though, because from all the things he had heard about his superior he was very professional and strictly separated personal and working matters.  
Not that it didn’t make him sad.  
He simply tried to respect the others boundaries.  
But moments like this made it almost impossible to restrain himself from confessing and finally kissing the others soft lips.  
How could someone older than him look so cute while smiling?  
Jaemin had compared Doyoung with a bunny once and Jungwoo had to acknowledge how accurate the comparison was.

“Oh okay. I’m glad you’re not mad. Should we head to the station now? It’s almost half past 6.”  
Jungwoo interrupted his own train of thoughts.  
“Yeah we probably should shouldn’t we.”  
The older sighed and shut his locker after placing all his belongings inside.  
He walked towards the door and pushed it open energetically.  
“You coming?”  
The older raised his eyebrows expectantly at Jungwoo who was still standing in the middle of the room.  
“On my way”  
He hurriedly made his way to the other male, but he missed the bag that was blocking his way.  
And of course he had to trip over it only to stumble right into the startled paediatricians arms.  
He looked up at him with big eyes, ear pressed against the olders chest, listening to the surprisingly fast heartbeat.

“Oh god did you really get together already? “  
The two males jumped apart in a flash and both of their faces went up in flames.  
Yang Yang was looking at them in disbelieve in his one hand a chocolate bar and in the other the key to his locker.  
“Damn it I can’t lose another bet against Jaemin. He already won the last 3, my wallet is seriously suffering. Couldn’t you have waited a few days longer?”  
He took a bite of his bar and started pouting.   
He should really stop betting on everything with Jaemin, but this time he had been so sure.  
All the time he talked to Jungwoo it seemed like those two still needed a bit time to figure their connection out.  
When did they even have the time to talk things through?  
“Why the hell would you bet with Jaemin about that?”  
Doyoung asked looking down right disturbed.  
He never imagined to be the subject of bets among the hospital staff, but apparently his life was more interesting than he thought.  
Yang Yang just shrugged with his shoulders and grinned impishly.  
Doyoung acted upon his role of a superior and took the nurse in practice in a headlock.  
“You should focus on studying you know. That degree doesn’t earn itself. Also don’t just assume things out of context. Jungwoo tripped and I caught him. So you haven’t lost your bet yet if that makes you happy.”  
While lecturing Yang Yang, Doyoung slowly made his way down the isle towards the doctors room, dragging the Chinese boy with him.  
Jungwoo followed shortly after them and mentally noted, that Doyoung hadn’t opposed the assumption of them getting together.  
He wasn’t sure how that was supposed to make him feel, but he knew that it made him want to confess even more.  
He would have to ask Yuta for advise later.  
The older owed him one anyway.

Yang Yang was struggling in Doyoungs tight hold, but he was also very happy, that he hadn’t lost the bet yet.  
Not that he didn’t hope the two would make up and make out already, but the could at least wait until Jaemin and him had classes again, so he would win the bet.  
He was convinced the combined love forces of the stations team should be focused on Yuta and WinWin at the moment, since it has been forever for the two.  
He might be a bit biased with that, because he really really wanted the Japanese male to become his brother in law already but nobody had to get behind that information right now.


	7. The black rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all I'd like to clarify that I love super junior with all my heart, even if they are the bad guys in this one.  
> Also this fanfiction is going to be way more multistan culture than I expected it to be but yeah. Can't really prevent that with me being one huge ass multistan myself.

The dark warehouse was rather damp and the floor was slippery, especially in the corner Mark and his brother Johnny were currently hiding.  
A few meters on the left Lucas was squatting behind some kind of metal press with his knife clutched tightly in his hand.  
The others were hiding somewhere in the humongous hall as well, but Mark couldn’t spot them.  
Which was a good sign cause that meant their enemies wouldn’t be able to find them easily as well.  
He himself had no tools on him and if not absolutely necessary, he had promised Johnny he would stay behind and let the others handle the situation.   
Although he wanted to be of assistance somehow, he was glad his brother insisted on him holding back most of the time.  
He wasn’t exactly eager to hurt people, but being in a gang made it almost impossible not to do so.

If you would ask Mark, why he even joined a gang in the first place, he probably couldn’t give an answer.  
Maybe he would say because of Johnny.  
But in all honesty he wasn’t sure himself.  
The black rose wasn’t like most of the brutal and despicable gangs out there though.  
Would it be any other way he would never have joined anyway.  
Their leader Shownu could almost be described as a kind person and even though he could probably crush anything with his arms, he was predominantly pacifistic.  
He also never held anyone back from leaving.  
Maybe Mark sincerely thought he could help people by joining the gang.  
They always fought against other gangs, when those terrorised city quarters or targeted specific persons in order to protect the weak, so it felt like he was part of some kind of outside of the law police.  
Some might even say they were vigilantes.

Their mission for today was to catch and most likely beat up the gang that was blackmailing the local ramen company into giving them millions of won by threatening to poison their goods.  
It was a matter close to their second oldest member Wonhos heart and seen as it was a vile threat that could actually kill people if gone through with, Shownu decided to take them on.  
Their name was SuJu.  
They were one of the older gangs and therefore experienced and smart, while executing mission.  
Which was also the reason why all of the black rose had come to defeat them.  
Mark had to admit that he was a bit afraid, with their oldest member still being younger than SuJus youngest and them supposedly using firearms, but he refused to stay behind and not be able to back his family up.

Next to him Johnnys arm twitched in a nervous tremor, his muscles tense from keeping his position for almost half an hour now.  
He didn’t dare to let his eyes wander anywhere else but the door their enemies would enter from.  
All he could think of, was to protect Mark.  
He would catch a bullet for every gang member, but if anything happened to his little brother he was certain he couldn’t go on by himself.  
He regretted letting him join in the first place, but at least they were being cared for and fed and all the money Johnny earned from his mini jobs outside the gang activities could go right into Marks studies.  
Ever since their parents had died in the 9/11 catastrophe, Johnny had to be both brother and parent for the younger.  
He fortunately was already an adult at that time and was able to get custody over his brother, so he soon decided to move them both to Korea, their parents homeland, to find other relatives.  
Turns out it wasn’t so easy to find anyone related to them and without any support from proper adults, he worked hours and hours at underpaid jobs to keep them both alive and give Mark a life as normal as it could be.  
He never told his little brother they were struggling with money and up till today Mark was clueless about the fact that, hadn’t it been for Shownu taking them in, they would have started to starve in less than a month.

A loud squeak resonated through the whole hall and everybody was alert.  
Through the now small gap in the big sliding door came a group of 8 people in colourful clothing.  
“You know I literally couldn’t care less about your skin care routine Heechul. I’m fine with my facial features and I definitely do not feel the need to put on some kind of magic tincture given to you by some creepy grandma as a proposal gift.”  
A small delicate looking man argued with another very feminine looking male of the group.  
“But Ryeowook, you’re missing the chance of a life time here. I’ll let it go for now, because Leeteuk will come nagging in a few seconds, but after the job is done we’re picking this up again.”  
The feminine looking guy skipped right to the middle of hall and spun around in bliss.  
Mark thought he really looked like a 1st grader while doing that and wondered how this gang got anything done at all with that kind of mentality.  
“All right. So where is our money? I thought they said we could pick it up right here. Are they trying to trick us?”  
A male with light pink hair, who look like the leader spoke up and turned around in confusion.  
“Yah Leeteuk. Don’ you think it’s weird, that they didn’t even want to be here in person? That kind of exchange shouldn’t just happen like that.”  
A more bulky looking guy admitted now as well.   
All of them started to turn and search for the promised suitcase including the money.

Just as they were about to search through the boxes behind which the members of the black rose were hiding, Shownu stepped out next to a water tank in the left corner of the hall.  
“You can search all you want, but you won’t find any money in here. All you’ll get, is a proper beating for being a bunch of blackmailing bitches.”  
The SuJu member all assembled in the middle of the room and took in a defence position, as the rest of the black rose came out of their hiding spots.  
Only Mark stayed put behind the tower of boxes and watched from afar.  
The face of the pink haired leader took on a sour expression and he drew a knife from his back pocket.  
The action seemed to trigger something in everyone’s heads and the atmosphere changed completely.  
The previously funny and childish looking male wore a killer gaze on his face and spun a knife in his right hand, while some of the others swung baseball bats.  
Mark gulped a bit in fear, had he just completely underestimated the others skills.  
This also explained, why they were so feared in their profession.  
They would trick their victims into believing them to be inferior and harmless and then proceed to completely destroy them without batting an eye.  
They were truly evil people, but at least there were no guns involved.  
“So they decided to hide behind some children to prevent their doom. Well too bad, I actually loved the ramen. But first let us deal with you idiots.”

And thus began a fight between the two gangs in which one could barely differentiate between the fronts.  
Shownu was currently throwing his fists at the delicate man from before, after he had tried to stab Changkyun in the back, as the young boy was struggling to push back the bat one brown haired male tried to strange him with.  
At another part of the hall Wonho was shielding a bleeding and beaten down Hyungwon from a black haired muscular guy and the bulky looking guy that spoke up earlier.  
“Aww Shindong look, lover boy is protecting his princess. Don’t worry, we won’t hurt him. We’ll maybe borrow him to have a bit of fun. Haven’t seen anyone that pretty in a while.”  
The slimmer one grinned greasily and licked his lips in such a disgusting manner, that Wonho felt the urgent need to throw up.  
He stepped even closer to them and blocked the view on Hyungwon.  
“Siwon be careful the puppy looks like he’s ready to bite your ankle if you continue to threaten his favourite toy any further.”  
The other dark haired male chuckled.  
They both cracked their knuckles and started to corner Wonho to attack him from two sides.  
Suddenly out of the blue the eyes of the one named Shindong rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor unconscious.  
Behind him appeared a slightly scared looking Mark with a fry pan in his hand.  
“I thought now might be a good time to get involved. And this basically fell into my hand out of one of the boxes so.”  
He shrugged slightly but immediately turned his attention to Siwon who was ready to stab the now distracted Wonho.  
“Watch out!”   
He screamed a bit terrified and already leaping forward.  
Before he even got close to the older male, the attacker suddenly stumbled and fell with his face flat on the concrete.  
Hyungwons hand was tightly wrapped around his ankle, his knuckles almost turning white from how hard he was gripping it.  
“Not today you backstabbing bitch”  
He spat at the groaning male and let go of the ankle, only to pull himself up a bit.  
Wonho was already tying Shindongs hands behind his back with some zip tie he had found in one of the cartons.   
Mark was slowly approaching Siwon to do the same with him but since the other wasn’t unconscious he was still frightened.

Lucas was lying on the cold ground, arms twisted behind his back by the leader of the group, next to him a passed out Kihyun.  
He had tried to pull the older male away before the baseball bat would hit his head but he came a second to late and while he was distracted for a second and worrying about his friend, the pink haired man had attacked him and thrown him to the ground.  
He wanted to hit himself for being so stupid and letting himself be incautious for even a millisecond but it was too late now anyway.   
He still tried to struggle out of the grip, but the other was way to skilled in his abilities, to let any trick allow Lucas to slip out of it.  
He desperately looked around the hall, to see how his team mates were holding up and he always screamed in joy, when he saw the two tied up SuJu members and Mark, Wonho and Hyungwon shoving them into one corner.  
But as soon as he turned his head he saw Minhyuk holding a bleeding wound on his arm and trying to escape the sharp knife of Heechul who was mercilessly stabbing it towards his body in swift motions.  
It was by far the hardest battle they had ever fought, with their opponents being not only older and more experienced than them but also more cruel.

“Donghae no!!!”  
A loud cry erupted and caused everyone to halt their actions.  
All heads turned to the origin of the scream and could observe the brown haired man that had attacked Changkyun earlier running towards two figures lying on the floor.  
One Lucas was able to make out as Jooheon, who was holding someone, probably this Donghae in his arms.  
All Lucas could see from his point of view was a puddle of blood that seemed to grow rapidly.  
“I swear I didn’t meant to slit his throat. I tripped and I held onto his hand. I’m so sorry!”  
Jooheon was rambling while his eyes were searching restlessly for Shownu.  
As soon as the brown haired male reached them, he pulled Donghae out of Jooheons embrace and slid a bit away.  
He carefully brushed away the slightly longer hair of the gasping male and his hands roamed around the area of the cut, not quite knowing what to do.  
Another quite small man appeared next to him and took his hands softly in his to guide them away from the wound.  
“Let me handle this Eunhyuk.”  
He examined the wound for a few seconds, before he turned towards their leader.  
Everyone else was still frozen in anticipation.  
“We need to take him to the hospital this instant if we want him to live. Make your choice now.”  
The small ones gaze was fierce and clearly indicating, that there was definitely no choice to make, but to end this fight and hurry to get their friend medical attention.  
Leeteuk let his eyes wander over the scene.   
They hadn’t lost yet and it wasn’t clear who was leading at this point, with both parties having severely injured members and heavy fighters, but as soon as his gazed landed on the now sobbing Eunhyuk clutching Donghaes hand tightly, he knew this would be their first failed mission.  
“All right Yesung. You and Eunhyuk take Donghae to the car as careful as possible. We’re going to leave now. And we’re taking Shindong and Siwon with us. You can have those two back in exchange.”  
He held up Lucas, who was groaning slightly at the applied pressure on his swollen wrist.  
The last part of the leaders speech was directed at Shownu, as if he would ask for their cooperation and Shownu simple nodded with a straight face.  
The black roses leader instructed Mark to free the captured men and Minhyuk and Changkyun took Lucas and Kihyun.

SuJu was about to leave and Jooheon started to move for the first time after Donghae was taken out of his arms.  
In the blink of an eye Eunhyuk had him grabbed by the collar and their faces were mere centimetres apart.  
“I swear to god, if he dies I’ll find you and I’ll make sure you suffer for what you’ve done!”  
He let go of the terrified looking blonde male and hurried to his partners side again.  
Jooheon was walking towards the gang members but he was trembling so hard, he barely made it to Johnny, who let him fall into his arms.  
Even though they had technically succeeded they couldn’t find it in themselves to be happy about it.  
Sure in this kind of job stuff like that happened, but it was still pretty rare and they always tried using as less force as possible, mainly depending on defence rather than attack.  
Lucas bringing a knife to the fight was already very unusual, but he had insisted after hearing all the stories about their opponents.  
They had to have at least that much precaution.

“I swear I didn’t want that to happen. I.. He.. The knife and.”   
Jooheon hiccuped between the sniffles, talking barely audible from Johnnys shoulder.  
He was really worked up, blaming himself for the incident.  
“Hey it’s okay. He will be all right after being admitted to the hospital. Don’t worry.”  
Johnny was patting his hair and holding him even tighter while Mark rubbed his back in a soothing way.  
Wonho was holding Hyungwon in his arms still mostly frozen because his mind couldn’t refrain from thinking about, what if Hyungwon had been the one to be injured like that.  
Kihyun, who was still unconscious was laying in Changkyuns arms and Minhyuk was stabilising Lucas.  
Shownu look at all of them and realised once again, no matter how peaceful he tried to lead them, their job was incredibly dangerous.  
He would love for all of them to stop and find proper jobs, but they all ended up in this situation because leading a normal life was simply impossible for them.  
He sighed.  
“Let’s go home first and get some rest. I think we’re all quite exhausted. And we should check all of our wounds to see, if anyone has to go see a doctor.”  
He went to Minhyuks side to help Lucas as well and they made their way out of the Hall towards the black Van, that was standing on the parking lot of the supermarket opposite from the ware house.


	8. A performance made in heaven, the boy with rainbow highlights and a stalking mission

It was the day of their performance and Ten and Taeyong were currently stretching and warming up in the back stage area.  
Ten was already very nervous and Taeyong was trying his best to calm his partners mind.  
But seen as his own head was full of an inner turmoil he wasn’t much of a help.  
Jaehyun had promised to come and watch the stage his boyfriend had almost abandoned him for, for over a month now.  
It would also be the first time they saw each other in a week.  
After Tens incident at their practice Taeyong had made sure to spent each end every minute with the younger, checking if he was taking proper rest and not worrying too much.  
Naturally Taeyong wanted Jaehyun to be blown away, making his suffering worth it.  
He had asked Jaehyun to not come searching for him before the performance and just ensure he’d have a good seat to watch them, because it would only ruin the surprise of his, admittedly quite sexy, stage costume.  
They were surrounded by other performers, that were just as nervous as them and everyone was running their lines and lyrics for one last time, or practising some dance moves.  
He noticed one boy in particular.  
He was of average height and had reddish kind of hair with pastel rainbow coloured highlights.  
It wasn’t his appearance that stood out though, because at a showcase looking unique was almost the norm.  
No, what made him so noticeable, was, that he was staring at them for almost 10 minutes now, to be precise since they arrived in the room.  
As soon as he realised he was caught, he turned his head away and pretended to be focusing on some music sheets, but one could easily make out the blush, that was slowly creeping up his neck.  
Taeyong brushed it off for now, because he really needed to focus all of his attention on the upcoming dance.  
The first stage of the freshman dance students had already started and as much, as he would like to support them this year, he couldn’t.

Ten was bouncing up and down, filled with energy.  
This performance was very special to him, since it would be the first showcase to be broadcasted live and his family would be able to watch him.  
He called his mother as soon as he got the information and she assured him she’d have the whole crew there to support him mentally.  
Another thing he was excited about, was the fact that he would be flying to Shanghai to stay with them for a week.  
He had booked a flight only a few hours after the performance and only informed his father.  
The sole thought of getting to hug his mother and tease his brothers in less than a day made his heart swell with anticipation.

One of the organizers came to inform them, that they would be the next act and they should get ready.  
They looked at each other and Ten immediately went in for a hug.  
“Thank you so much for the last week! I’m not sure how I would’ve handled all of this without your support and patience. I promise I’ll do my best to take better care of my mental health from now on.”  
Taeyong held him tight in his arms and patted his back softly.  
“No problem pal. I’m just happy to see you smiling more again. Listen I know we always go out after a performance, but I’d really like to spend some time with Jaehyun today. Do you mind a lot?”  
He carefully detached himself from Ten and looked at the younger with pleading eyes.  
“Oh, that’s no problem at all! I’m actually visiting my family after this. The flight departs at 6 p.m..”  
Taeyong could swear he never saw a smile as bright as the one Ten was flashing at him right now.  
He was relieved, that the younger not only wasn’t disappointed about ditching the tradition but actually had something really amazing planned for himself.  
“Oh that’s amazing! So let’s go out there and rock the audience! You have your family’s support and I have a boyfriend to impress.”

As soon as the were on the stage and the music started playing all of their nervousness washed away and only pure joy remained.  
They moved their bodies to the beat and let their feet wander across the floor in vast and minute movements simultaneously, somehow managing to create a perfect balance.  
They enamoured the crowd within seconds.  
Jaehyun could do nothing but stand and stare at them, mouth agape and his limbs hanging loosely at his side.  
Never in his 7 years of relationship with Taeyong had he seen his boyfriend looking this ethereal and down right gorgeous.  
Jaehyun made a mental note to make up for all the nights they haven’t spent together last week, later that evening.  
Both of them were wearing black skinny jeans and a noir blazer without anything beneath it, while their waists graced a black belt with metal rivets and a silver ring attached to it, keeping a grey and white chequered fabric in place, hiding the lower part of their strongly defined abs.  
If Jaehyun wouldn’t be so confident in his own body and in the fidelity of his boyfriend he might have minded the admiring stares of some girls and boys in the audience, but now he could watch proudly and even brag about being this gods significant other.

Sadly the performance was over almost as it had begun.  
The cheers were loud and Doyoung and Jungwoo, who had come to support Taeyong as well, were screaming their lungs out.  
Jaehyun hurried down the stairs of the tribune and into the back stage area to congratulate his boyfriend, give him the flowers he brought and quite possible kiss him senselessly and, as Doyoung would describe it, disgustingly lovestruck.

Ten was panting and his whole body was aching as he stood on the side of the stage, but he was sincerely smiling nonetheless.  
Everything went perfect and the audience loved it.  
He let his eyes wander across the crowd, satisfied with the happy faces he was met with.  
Suddenly though he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure.  
The man was already halfway out of the door, but judging by his whole body and his way of moving, Ten was certain he recognised his ex-boyfriend.  
Of course there was always a minuscule chance he was wrong, but he knew Jaebum far too well.  
So if it truly was him, what was he doing here?  
Ten was in the midst of contemplating what obnoxious coup Jaebum was planing when he noticed a figure sneaking after him.  
He wouldn’t have cared or probably even noticed it, if he didn’t recognise this man as well.  
He didn’t know him personally and he could be mistaken, but he looked just like the teenage boy he had seen loitering in the corner behind their dance studio a week ago.  
His mind was already starting to puzzle together a conspiracy theory.  
“No Ten, not today. Today is your day and no one, especially not that dickhead is going to disrupt it. Just think about your family and the thrilling atmosphere.”  
He snapped himself out of it.

As he arrived back stage he was met with one very disgusted looking black haired man and a blond handsome one.  
Both of them stood next to what seemed to be Taeyong and Jaehyun making out, but one could hardly tell, since they were entangled with each other so tight no one could distinguish where one body started and the other one ended.  
Ten stepped towards them in a fast pace and already slightly bowed to introduce himself.  
“Hello, I’m Ten, Taeyongs dance partner. You must be Jaehyuns colleagues from the hospital.”  
The disgusted looking man jerked his head away from the couple and the other one jumped into his arms out of shock, not being prepared for the smaller male to appear so suddenly next to him.  
After they quickly put some distance between them they both bowed to Ten as well.  
“Yes, I’m Doyoung and this is Jungwoo. Since we both had the same shift as Jaehyun and have never seen his boyfriend dance before we decided to tag along. I gotta admit I never thought it would be this stunning.”  
“Yes it was truly enchanting! The way you two were moving to the beat, as if you are one with the music. Every beat was matched with a movement and even your mimic fit perfectly.”  
Jungwoos eyes were shining with curiosity and admiration.  
Ten didn’t miss how Doyoung sent a quick glance to the blond male and how his gaze turned just the slightest bit bitter, as if he didn’t appreciate just how much the other was delighted by the performance.

He was just about to start an awkward conversation to full fill his duty as a social being, when someone taped him on the shoulder.  
He turned around and his eyes were met with a boy not much taller than him that had rainbow coloured highlights in his hair.  
That fact alone made him seem nice enough for Ten to be interested in what he had to say.  
“How may I help you?”  
He raised an eyebrow and the boy in front of him flashed him a cheeky smile.  
“Hi, my name is Haechan, well actually it’s Donghyuck but Haechan is my stage name so. I’m a 2nd year student at the company and just had my first solo performance.”  
One could feel the energy radiating off of this boy and it was almost as if he was glowing in bliss.  
Ten would not have been surprised in the slightest if he started bouncing on the spot.  
“I saw your performance and I’ve actually been watching all of your dance practice and show videos on youtube throughout the last weeks. You know they gave us the task to work on a project together with a senior within the company, but they said we have to find someone by ourself. And well, what I’m trying to ask is if you could maybe consider working together with me. I mean I know you don’t know me and all, but I really admire you and it’d be such an honour to have you dance to one of my songs.”  
The boy started rambling and even though he did his best to present himself in a confident way, Ten could see his hands trembling in insecurity.  
Before the boy sped up his talk any further and might choke on his own tongue Ten lifted his hand and put it above Haechans mouth.  
The younger boy searched his eyes for an answer while his own eyes basically screamed anxiousness.  
Ten smiled kindly at him and a bit of the tenseness seemed to leave his body.  
“Okay slowly buddy. Take a deep breath or I’m afraid you’ll faint. I’m actually flying to Shanghai in a few ours so I don’t really have that much time to discuss everything with you, but if you could give me your phone number you could write me about the details and everything and I can decide if I want to help you with your project.”  
He took away his hand slowly and Haechans mouth surfaced.  
He had surprise written all over his face, obviously he had not expected an ace of the company to seriously consider his request.  
He rapidly pulled out his phone from his back jeans back pocket and placed it in Tens hand.  
“I’d rather you give me your number and I write you. Just in case you forget me or something. I can send you some song samples right away and my general idea of the project. It really means so much to me, that you’re even contemplating my offer!”  
He made a 90 degree bow for about 4 times as Ten saved his number in the boys phone and gave it back to him.  
Donghyuck took the phone, bowed a few times more and skipped away towards a group of students.

“Hey I’ve seen this guy! He was staring at us for an eternity earlier. Guess I know why now.”  
Taeyong and Jaehyun had stopped smooching a while ago and had started to eavesdrop on the conversation.  
They were standing arm in arm, holding each other as if they were afraid of being parted.  
Ten guessed that was what it was like to be in a genuinely committed relationship with someone who actually cared.  
Always wanting to be close to each other all the time, but also managing to go through a week of not seeing one another.  
It almost made him think of Jaebum again, but he killed the upcoming thought as soon as it started to manifest itself.

“Well I’d sure love to watch you to lovebirds suck each others faces of, but I have a flight to catch, so I wish you guys a nice evening and I’ll see you in a week Taeyong!”  
He bowed towards Jaehyun and his co-workers and sent his partner a salute.  
He grabbed his luggage that was standing in the corner of the locker room after he had changed into his grey sweatpants and a red hoodie.  
In front of the building he got in one of the waiting cabs.  
Finally he was on his way to be reunited with his chaotic brothers and beloved parents.

Mark noticed the silver haired men leaving the venue earlier than most of the performers.  
He had recognised him once he had stepped onto the stage, as the one who had discovered him a week ago when he first started spying on Got7s leader.  
Funny enough the dark haired male seemed to often linger around the dancer during the week he was monitoring him.  
If Johnny knew what he was actually doing while he was suppose to be on study dates with some made up girl called Hyejin he would be furious without a doubt.  
But Mark wanted to actually do something for once.  
He knew Shownu would never let him do something without Johnny’s permission, so as soon as h heard his big brother would be send away to another city for a few weeks and their leader had a stalking position to offer he faked Johnny’s approval and grabbed the opportunity.  
He knew stalking wasn’t such a dangerous task and Jaebum seemed to be not as violent as most of the leaders were.  
Of course sitting around in a cars or in dark corners for hours and hours, waiting for something note-worthy to happen wasn’t all that exciting, but it was a thousand times better than just sitting around inside learning all day and most importantly it was an actual help to their gang.

Mark hated how he felt useless most of the times because everyone seemed to be overprotective just because he was the youngest of them.  
He was capable of doing many things but they rarely let him do anything.  
He was thankful for them keeping him out of the really violent work but they honestly over did it.  
If he managed to do this activity well, maybe he would be able to work even more in the future, so he was more than motivated.  
He had followed Jaebum to the performance hall where he had spent two hours watching amazing stages of dancers and singers.  
One boy had especially caught his attention, because he had the voice of an actual angel when he covered “You’ll be in my heart” from Tarzan.  
He had slightly reddish hair and even though it was hard to spot from the distance Mark was sure he had pastel rainbow highlights.

Jaebum hadn’t done much during the whole week.  
He was mostly eating, sleeping, watching the silver haired boy dance and sometimes meeting up with his gang members to chill.  
Whoever had gave them the hint, that Got7 was planing an attack on the black rose, was either gravely mistaken, or Jaebum was a lot better at secretly plotting, than anyone Mark had ever seen before.  
He saw Got7s leader leaving the parking lot in a different direction than the taxi and the young boy decided to call it a day and actually sleep for a bit.


	9. The most beautiful person

Jaemin was walking down the hall towards the doctors office.  
He knew it was Jaehyuns day off today and if anyone other than Doyoung or Jungwoo would catch him taking something out of their fridge they would probably be everything else but happy.  
It wasn’t like he was stealing their food.  
He simply had placed his favourite peach smoothie in there yesterday, when the nurses break room had no electricity for some reason.  
But he had forgotten to have Jaehyun give it back to him at the end of his shift.  
After checking that nobody was watching him, he carefully glanced inside the room to confirm it was empty.  
He slipped inside and headed to the box of eternal happiness.  
The light that came from the small lamp inside the fridge almost felt like a heavenly glow, accompanying his anticipation for the sweet beverage.  
He hadn’t eaten anything since 6 hours because there was simply no time and since it was the afternoon shift the cafeteria had already closed.  
Jaehyun had warned him to always take some kind of snack with him because he couldn’t be sure there was something for everyone in the break room.  
Today was one of those days he wished he actually listened to his brother once in a while, because of course he didn’t have even the smallest grape with him.  
His only hope was the abandoned smoothie from yesterday.  
He let his eyes wander through the different compartments of the fridge, while he was squatting on the floor, and his whole face fell.  
There was plenty of food in there, but not a single trace of the juice he was searching for so desperately.

He didn’t even realise how long he must have been standing there, staring into the fridge in disbelieve, because suddenly the door of the room opened and he heard a heartfelt “What the hell?” echo from the walls.  
He closed the door very carefully and turned his body around in what could have been mistaken as slow-motion.  
In front of his eyes were a pair of white shoes followed by white pants and the further his eyes wandered upwards the more white shone into his eyes.  
There stood a boy, illuminated by the setting sun almost looking like an angel, until Jaemin noticed what the boy was holding in his hand.  
“That is my peach smoothie!”  
He exclaimed, roaring almost animalistic, and simultaneously jumping on his feet.  
The other boy, he observed, was about his height and had black hair that was looking way too fluffy for a hospital.  
He had to admit this specimen of the male gender was flawless in concerns of looks and he would consider asking him out on a date for sure, had he not dared to steal his most beloved beverage.  
“What? This one? Oh I found it inside the fridge and since there was no name tag, I thought it was for everyone.”  
He had jumped a bit back as Jaemin seemed to be enraged and gotten himself some kind of safety space.  
The smoothie was still in his hand and it seemed as if he hadn’t opened it yet.  
He extended his arm to give Jaemin his drink back and he had an apologetic expression on his face.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed and just left it there. I promise it won’t happened again.”  
Jaemin snatched the bottle out of the black haired males hand and still glared at him accusingly.  
Even though the cute boy apologised he didn’t trust him just yet.  
Who was to say he didn’t just fake remorse and continued to steal others food behind his back.  
“Damn right it won’t. Or else I’m gonna make sure you’ll suffer a lot here. Who are you anyway? I haven’t seen you before.”

Jaemin opened the smoothie and hungrily drank the whole bottle.  
Finally something other than water entering his stomach.  
The other boy just stared at him in amazement and didn’t seem like he would be answering the question any time soon.  
Jaemin squinted his eyes at him and snapped with his fingers in front his face.  
“Wow you must have been starving. I’ve never seen anyone chuck down a drink that fast.”  
He blinked slowly for a few times before he shook his head and started to smile a devastatingly cute eye smile, where both his eyes turned into crescent moons.  
“I’m Jeno. I started my work experience here yesterday. That’s probably why you haven’t seen me around. I’m in my 3rd semester of studying medicine. Nice to meet you!”  
He held out his hand for Jaemin to shake and the latter complied with the peace-offering.  
Jaemin noticed that Jenos hands were very soft yet his grasp was quite strong.   
Also his fingers were very slender, probably fit to play the piano.  
“I’m Jaemin. I’m a nurse in practice here.”  
Jeno cocked his head in confusion and Jaemin swore it was the most endearing thing he had ever seen.  
“If you’re a nurse then why is your smoothie in the doctors room?”  
Oh right.   
Jaemin almost forgot that this was indeed not apparent, if one didn’t hold the knowledge of his and Jaehyuns brotherhood.  
Of course Jeno couldn’t possibly know, since he only arrived here yesterday, so it was only courtesy on Jaemins side to explain the situation.  
“Well you see, one of the doctors, Jung Jaehyun, is my brother and he let me store it here, because the electricity was somehow… You know what never mind. It just happened this way, too complicated to explain.”

Jaemin was so occupied with rambling he didn’t notice how Jenos face lit up in glee at the mention of Jaehyuns name.  
“Wait so you’re Jaehyuns brother? The ‘gosh he is so annoying when he is looking this dashing’ Jaehyuns brother?”  
Jaemins furrowed his brow.  
Jeno sure was weird, considering how he arrived yesterday but already knew things about his brother, like they were old friends.  
“Do you know him?”  
He asked in sincere curiosity.   
“Well I’ve never personally met him, but my brother Doyoung had THE hugest crush on Jaehyun for at least half a year. Don’t tell him that I told you though.”  
Jenos lips escaped a small giggle and Jaemin stared at him in pure fascination.  
He never knew a persons smile and laugh could be this compelling and yet here they were, Jaemin having only shared a small conversation with Jeno and he would already jump of a cliff for the boy.  
The actually message of the sentence almost slipped his mind, but as he realised who was standing in front of him his jawed dropped to the ground.

“No way! You’re Doyoungs little brother who he never stops gushing about how handsome and smart he is. Like no joke, if he isn’t talking about Jungwoo he is talking about you. One might think gushing about his loved once is his real occupation, not the head paediatrician.”  
Jaemin chuckled slightly and Jeno joined him.  
Even though Jeno had nearly, unintentionally but still, stolen his favourite drink, Jaemin thought he had already forgiven him.  
He was ready to gain this boy as a new friend and if possible even more.  
Doyoung never talked about his brother being gay or bisexual, but at least he couldn’t have a problem with it, if he was that close with his older brother, who had a little bit more than homosexual tendencies.  
Jaemin decided this kind-hearted boy would be worth trying to win over and in his head he already started to piece together a master-plan which should lead to certain success.  
“Jup that’s me. Although I’m not too sure about the smart and handsome part. He likes to exaggerate a lot. But it’s nice his talk is in my favour. He did talk about you a few times. Mostly that you are very precious but also kind of a prat.”  
Jeno shrugged with his shoulders and moved to one of the chairs placed around the table.  
A bag was standing next to him on the floor and he slipped his hand inside and with it resurfaced a lunch box.  
He patted on the chair next to him and looked at Jaemin expectantly.  
“Couldn’t help but notice your stomach starting to growl a few minutes ago. I still have a lot left and I guess that smoothie didn’t exactly do an excellent job at satiating you.”  
And here goes Jaemins heart.  
Never in his life had he fallen this fast for someone.  
He cautiously sat next to Jeno and eyed the box, as if it would attack him at any given moment.  
Jeno took off the lid and beneath it appeared two deliciously looking roles of gimbap.  
Jaemins mouth was watering so much, he feared he would start to drool as soon as he opened his mouth.  
“This one is with omelette and paprika and the other one should be avocado with cream cheese and cucumber. If you want you can have one.”  
“You are providing me with food in this time of need. I shall forever be grateful and indebted to you.”  
Jaemin bowed slightly and took the avocado gimbap out of the lunch box.

Jeno smiled at him softly as he took a huge bite.  
The pink haired boy must really have been starving.  
Jeno was very intrigued by Jaemin.   
He had heard all those stories about the people at the hospital from Doyoung and when it was confirmed he could spend his first two month of practical work here he was curious as to how they were in real life.  
He had already met WinWin and Yuta and they were just as his brother had described.  
Constantly bickering but obviously in love.  
It seriously was amusing how opposed WinWin seemed to be to Yutas flirting attempts, but also kind of sad, since the Japanese male tried so hard and sincere.  
Jaemin, however, was nothing at all like he imagined.  
He was so incredibly lively and beautiful, it almost took Jenos breath away when he first looked upon his face.  
The way Jaemins eyes had shone through his bangs and he had looked so much smaller than he was.  
And as soon as he stood up he was everything and so much more.  
He was like the grass on a spring morning, or the sunset above the ocean.  
He had a certain kind of beauty that was unexplainable but enamouring and disarming.  
When he had roared at him he thought he had screwed up already, but luckily for him he was able to win the other heart back by baiting him with home-made food.

As they were sitting and eating in silence, both of them focused on their own problems, the door opened once again.  
This time it was Doyoung who entered, looking perplex at the scene in front of him.  
“Hey Jaemin. I didn’t know you had the afternoon shift today.”  
“Yeah Yang Yang asked to switch, because he wanted to skype with his brother Renjun.”  
He gave Doyoung a short disinterested look and continued to chew his food.  
Doyoung instantly noticed the gimbap he had made this morning for Jeno to take as a snack and couldn’t help but snort in amusement.  
“I see Jaemin has you wrapped around his little finger already. Seriously, how do you make people like you this fast?”  
He shook his head and joined the two on the table.  
He had only stopped by to check how his brother was doing on his first proper day.  
Of course he knew that Jaemin and Jeno would like each other, since they were the two most likeable persons he knew, aside from Jungwoo, who he was certain was out of this world lovable.  
He was glad his brother already found some kind of friend and he was pretty sure he would soon join the silly little nurse gang, plus Jungwoo.  
“Not exactly. I’m just a decent human being and didn’t want him to starve.”  
Jeno dead-panned, but his stoic expression soon morphed into his typical eye smile.  
He had just finished his gimbap and lifted himself up from the chair to settle himself in Doyoungs lap.  
“You know I think I’ll enjoy seeing you every day like this. We have been seeing each other way too less the last years. Doesn’t really help that we’re both busy.”  
He snuggled up against Doyoungs chest and wrapped both his arms tightly around his older brothers waist.  
While Doyoung was used to this cuddly side of Jeno and he simply reciprocated, Jeamin was devastated.  
How could Jeno be even cuter than before.  
His heart was going to be seriously damaged at this rate.

As if they weren’t already enough people with emotional confusion in the room, Jungwoo took this as the moment he entered the room as well.  
He stared at the male sitting on Doyoungs lap and despised the way his heart hurt at the sight.  
He didn’t know this person but he really shouldn’t care anyway.  
Doyoungs private love life was not of his concern and he had no right to be jealous in the slightest.  
He simply went to his bag to drink a bit before heading out again, leaving the other to their no doubt more important conversation than his presence.  
“Hey Jungwoo! Fancy you joining us. Have you met Jeno yet? He’s Doyoungs little medicine student brother.”  
Jaemin beamed at him and signed at Jeno like he was something to be proud of.  
At the word brother Jungwoos head perked up.  
Of course.  
Doyoung had literally told him yesterday, that his brother Jeno would be working at Jungwoos station.  
How could he have forgotten?  
He smiled gently at the two siblings.  
Under this different light the scene was very endearing and he loved the way Doyoungs eyes were sparkling with admiration.  
“Oh hey. Doyoung told me you would be joining us. I promise I’ll try to make your stay as interesting as possible. If you want you can even draw my blood if there some spare time.”  
Jenos eyes lit up in excitement and Doyoung knew Jungwoo had once again one someone over only seconds after meeting them.  
“YES! I mean thank you, I would very much appreciate that. Also my brother has told me a lot about you. Nice to finally meet you.”  
He grinned impishly.  
While Jaemin chuckled loudly and Jungwoo looked a bit confused about the statement, Doyoungs face suddenly looked almost ashen.  
He pinched Jeno hard in his side and the latter squealed.

It was an almost familiar atmosphere and everything was friendly and light.  
Sadly they still had to work for a while, so they soon left the room after a short chat and Doyoung went to his own station again.  
“I’m sorry but all I’m doing for now is boring paperwork. You should join Jaehyun on his ward round tomorrow though.”  
Jungwoo looked at Jeno apologetically.  
“It’s fine. He can join me. I’m checking up on some of the patients and check the vitals and such.”  
Jaemin grinned at Jeno and the black haired eagerly nodded his head.  
“Jup no problem at all! See you tomorrow!”  
And both of them were off to get everything they needed.  
Jungwoos gaze followed them for a moment and he felt almost content.  
But then he remember the pile of paperwork awaiting him and only sighed in defeat.


	10. making friends at the airport and inviting robbers over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exam season y'all. So either I'll post more to procrastinate, but more probably I'll be on a kind of break. But I'll continue for sure, I've still got too many ideas for the story

Ten was throwing various black shirts into a suitcase, while slightly dancing to “this is me” from the greatest showman soundtrack.  
After finishing with his clothes he moved on to the bathroom to collect all his belongings.  
Suddenly two figures where blocking the light from coming through the door.  
“Can’t believe a week has passed already.”  
A boy with chestnut coloured hair sighed, while leaning on the door frame.  
Next to him a black haired boy pouted and nodded in affirmation.  
“Yeah. I wish I could stay longer as well. I’m gonna miss you like hell. Mom and dad as well, but especially you two crackheads.”  
Ten put down his toilet bag, turned around and went to hug his two brothers.  
The week with Hendery and Xiao Jun was almost as if he never left shanghai, maybe went off to a class trip but nothing really had changed.  
Despite having Taeyong in Seoul and only having his brothers here he was doubting his choice of leaving once again.  
He never really had that many friends, which was why he was able to leave at all, but he hadn’t really made many friends to keep him in Korea as well.

“I mean mom and dad can’t really leave, you know. They have jobs and such. Would be annoying for sure to search for new ones.”  
Hendery grinned a bit at his older, but very much smaller brother.  
This time it was Xiao Jun, who nodded in affirmation and grinned a bit as well.  
Ten felt as if those two knew something he didn’t, but he didn’t bother asking, he was probably imagining it anyway.  
“I know, I know. And you two actually do study something and have lives of your own. Damn it, I’m the oldest one, so how come I’m the one without anything exciting happening.”  
“Hey! Who just had without doubt one of the best performances of Korea broadcasted in a lifestream? You do have a life. An amazing one at that, you just tend to ignore that.”  
Xiao Jun scolded his older brother.  
He knew Ten had a lot of problems with his self-esteem and generally while viewing upon himself.  
He always knew when it was getting worse, because Ten liked to ignore them during those times, to not worry them too much, which ironically made them worry even more.  
Ten had told them during one of the dinners this week, that he had started seeing a therapist to help him get rid of all that self-loath.  
It was a very emotional evening and several rivers of tears flowed, from the brothers side as well as their parents.  
That incident made Xiao Jun even more certain and happy about the decision Hendery and him made a month ago.

“Honey, we’re leaving for the airport in 30 minutes. Do you think you got everything.”  
Their mother peaked her head through the door and gave Ten one of her warm motherly gazes, that were dripping with love.  
She knew how hard it was for him to leave again and she almost felt bad for keeping his brothers plans from him, but she also knew he would be overjoyed once he received the news.  
When Hendery and Xiao Jun had both come to her and told her, that Ten seemed to be getting a lot worse 2 month ago and how worried they were, they had thought about what to do a lot.  
In the end they decided the only way to have all their hearts at rest, would be for the two to join Ten in Seoul.  
Of course she was internally mourning to send all all her children abroad, but knowing they would be together helped a lot.  
Ten revealing he was seeing a therapist had hurt her bad, but also made her even more determined.  
She would do everything for her boy to be happy again and having his brother with him would help for sure.  
Besides, she was certain both Xiao Jun and Hendery would be happy as well.  
Especially Xiao Juns chances of becoming a music teacher in the way he wanted to, was way more possible in a not as constricting country as china.  
And Hendery didn’t seem to care about what he was studying at all as long as he was with the ones he loved.

Many people had had their doubts when she decided to adopt, after Hendery was already born and it wasn’t easy for sure.  
After Hendery had turned 1 she somehow felt he needed some company, someone to walk the long road of life with him.  
Her husband had agreed with her, but after a very severe infection of her fallopian tube she wasn’t able to receive any more children.  
Thus adoption was the only way.  
After they went to the orphanage and saw the children, she knew even if she could bear children on her own she would rather have one of them.  
They all seemed so lovely, but lonely at the same time.  
She and her husband saw an unusually quiet 1 year old boy sitting in a corner, looking kind of dazed.  
He didn’t smile when they picked him up, only looked at them in curiosity.  
She feel in love in an instant and they adopted him on the same day.  
Hendery loved Xiao Jun with all his heart and Xiao Jun, though still quiet, seemed to get a bit livelier every day.  
While the two grew more and more she never stopped visiting the orphanage, she still did, to read to the children.  
Her heart always swelled with pride and happiness when one of them would get adopted and break a little, once a new one joined them.  
After a few years she noticed one boy in particular, that had just arrived.  
He was about 12 years old and rarely talked to the other.  
As soon as she tried to talk to him, she immediately knew why.  
The boy spoke no Mandarin or Cantonese at all.  
She asked the nuns, that were leading the orphanage and they told her he was from Thailand and had been in one of their sister orphanages since birth.  
They said he was brought here, because the other one had closed and it had been the only free spot.  
She didn’t really trust that statement, but the boy was there anyway and he seemed way too lonely.  
Lonelier than anyone should ever be. 

The next day she approached him again, having brought a Thai friend of hers.  
She watched in glee as the small boy started to talk with him and opened up a bit.  
Through that conversation she learned his name was Ten and discovered he actually spoke very good English.  
From then on she was able to communicate with him by herself.  
After only one month she asked her husband, even though Xiao Jun and Hendery were both in their very tiring 8 year old stage, if they couldn’t adopt Ten.  
With her husband having a very soft spot for his wives big heart, he agreed.  
At first it was really difficult, with Ten just learning the language and Xiao Jun and Hendery desperately trying to befriend the older.  
Ten sometimes left in the middle of the night and wouldn’t return until sunrise.  
She always worried he wouldn’t come back at one point, but he always did.  
As he grew more confident in his language skills he started to behave more and more like a big brother towards the others.  
Constantly teasing them and smiling a lot more.  
He was always watching a lot of videos about dance and how it was an expression of ones inner emotions.  
She wasn’t really surprised when he announced he wanted to study dance, but him having to go to Korea for that was beyond her.  
He wasn’t that long part of her family and she was afraid to lose him, but in the end she knew it would make him happy.  
Of course he got accepted into the best company in Seoul and he was able to study there and even work afterwards.  
He learned Korean almost more intensely than he learned mandarin and was able to be quite fluent by the time he moved.  
She supported him at every step, shoving her insecurities aside and focusing on his preferences.  
Turns out trusting your children does wonders, because Ten only seemed to grow emotionally closer to them as he moved farther away.  
She was more than happy to not having listened to all those negative voices and having followed her own heart, because now she had 3 beautiful boys, who she couldn’t be more proud of.

They were standing in front of the airport, Ten with his luggage in his hand and backpack loosely hanging from his shoulders.  
He still didn’t get why his brothers had to bring their backpacks as well, but they probably had already plans after sending him off.  
Life still has to go on, even when they are apart, so he wasn’t hurt about that.  
It just made him miss them even more already, knowing he wasn’t right by their side to tease and encourage them.  
“Okay, well. I guess it’s good bye again. You don’t have to go with me to check in and stuff, that would be quite unnecessary, cause I’m an adult and all.”  
He was on his way to hug his mother and father, when they both cleared their throats.  
“Actually I think we have to tell you something first. You know how Xiao Jun wants to be a music teacher and all, and how he has been complaining about the music department of shanghai’s universities being horrible.”  
Ten nodded his head slowly and in confusion.  
He didn’t have the slightest idea what his parents were trying to tell him right now.  
His head turned to see Hendery and Xiao Jun both waggle their passports in front of his face.  
“Turns out he is just as talented as you, or getting into Seoul company of fine arts isn’t as hard as everyone claims.”  
His father beamed at him and shrugged his shoulders.  
Ten’s eyes widened comically and his mouth hung open.  
This couldn’t be real.  
There was no way on earth just now was happening what he thought was happening.  
“Yeah dipshit we’re going to annoy you all day long from now on.”  
“Hendery language!”  
Their mother accused the youngest without any real malice in her voice.  
“I… but… how do you even? Oh got you can’t actually stay in my dorm room! Seriously it’s too small as it is anyway.”  
Ten started rambling, being way too confused about the situation and not being able to properly process it.  
His whole family started laughing wholeheartedly.  
“Explain please! I don’t get this at all.”  
He exclaims disorientated.

“It’s quite simple actually. Xiao Jun got accepted into your company and is continuing his studies in Korea from the following semester on. Since Hendery can’t bear to be left alone he transferred to one of the universities there to study engineering. They both will be moving into an apartment not to far from the company. And they will be leaving today. Together with you, because let’s face it they’d probably get lost in Seoul otherwise.”  
His father calmly stated.  
Ten still wasn’t ready to accept this as the actual truth though.  
“The apartment even has a spare room. You know. Just in case someone might decide to join us.”  
Xiao Jun wiggled his brows at the smallest of their trio.  
Hendery made some awkward finger guns and clicked his tongue.  
“So not only did you transfer universities and decided to move, you already bought an apartment and, seen as you’re moving in today, already got all your stuff over there. Why haven’t you told me? Scratch that, how haven’t I noticed during the week?”  
Ten felt dumber than ever before.  
Looking back of course he noticed his brothers rooms being way more void than the last time he visited.  
But he simply brushed it off as them growing up and throwing out most of their old stuff.  
“Wow, I can’t believe this is actually happening.”  
He slapped himself in the face, just in case this was actually a dream.  
But neither did he wake up nor did the pain in his cheek die down.  
He rubbed his face in both embarrassment and hurt.  
With that though his brain finally seemed to grasp the whole situation and his whole face lit up.  
He turned around and tackled his two younger siblings.  
“Oh my gosh, this is real! You’re really going to live with me!”  
Everyone just laughed in joy and happiness surrounded them like a warm blanket.

Once they entered the airport and went to the check in it was time to say good bye to their parents for real.  
“I guess that’s it then. Just promise me you will call and come back once in a while!”  
Their mother stood there trying to keep her emotions in check.  
They knew it wasn’t easy for her to let them go, so they appreciated it even more.  
“We will mom don’t worry.”  
Hendery went and embraced her long and tight.  
Ten and Xiao Jun, though not really the overly affectionate kind, joined them.  
“We will call you as soon as we reached the flat and give you a tour!”  
Xiao Jun promised and smiled at his father as well.  
Everyone was smiling but also almost crying.  
This was a big step for the two youngest, but they also knew it would turn out great with their brother at their side.  
They only turned around once to wave at their parents before passing the security check.

On the other side they were searching for their gate when suddenly a small boy bumped into Hendery and both of them went flying across the floor.  
Hendery groaned in pain and lifted himself a bit, supporting his weight on his underarms.  
The really tiny looking male was laying flat on his stomach and only now realising the position he found himself in.  
He glanced up at the black haired male through his blond bangs and blinked two times.  
Then he shuffled hurriedly on his feet again.  
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you just now. You see I kinda lost my glasses and I can’t find them.”  
He scratched his neck nervously and bowed.  
Xiao Jun chuckled and waved with his hands in a denying way.  
“Nah it’s okay, this dumb ass is fall down all the time. Would’ve probably happened soon anyway.”  
He grins at Hendery, who is standing straight again and huffing at his brothers teasing.  
“It’s not like I fall down ALL the time, I just have a poor sense of balance.”  
He pouts slightly and crosses his arms in front of his chest defensively.  
“Stop bickering you two.”  
Ten glares at them and then turns towards the kind of lost looking boy.  
He had a quite unique hairstyle, with the upper part being blond and the lower one dark brown.  
He somehow resembled peter pan Ten thought.  
“Should we help you searching for those glasses? I imagine it might be hard finding them without seeing anything.”  
He smiled kindly at the younger boy, knowing how scared he always felt when he was travelling alone, not to imagine if he couldn’t even see properly.  
“I mean if it wouldn’t be too much of a bother. I would greatly appreciate that. My flight leaves in an hours so until then it would be amazing to see again.”  
He chuckled carefully and was scratching his neck once again.  
“Yeah no problem. The flight to Seoul isn’t leaving until an hour from now as well.”  
Ten nodded decisively and proceeded to drag his brother towards him to properly great the stranger.  
“I’m Ten and the one you tackled earlier is my brother Hendery. The kinda fierce looking one is my brother Xiao Jun, but he is kinder than he looks.”  
Both of them waved as a greeting and smiled softly.  
“Hi, my name is Renjun and I’m actually flying to Seoul too! I’m sorry I can’t see your faces all that well right now, so it’s really awkward.”  
Ten nodded understandingly.  
“Let’s find your glasses then and go to the plane together. Where do you think you might left them?”  
He still smiles at Renjun kindly.  
Xiao Jun was already taking Renjuns backpack, because he shared one with Hendery.  
When Renjun tried to protest Xiao Jun just shook his head and gestured for him to go ahead.  
“Well I think I might have left them at the coffee shop over there. Because my eyes started to burn suddenly and I took my glasses off. Before that I definitely had them!”  
So they went to ask the coffee shop owner if anyone had found any glasses.  
Renjun had indeed left them there and the relieve on his face once the owner handed them over to him was bigger than when he had received his affirmation for transferring.  
Once he had put them on all he could think off was, how handsome the other boys all looked.  
He imagined they wouldn’t be ugly, but seeing them all clear now they were even more bedazzling.  
All the other could think, was how cute the other looked with glasses.  
They weren’t actually much taller than him, in Tens case smaller even, but Renjuns whole figure and oversized clothes just made him look very tiny and cute overall.  
Ten felt the immediate instinct to protect.

They continued to talk to each other, about why they all went to Korea and bonded over hilarious sibling stories.  
Renjun was on his way to Korea to be with his brother, just like Hendery and Xiao Jun.  
He told them they both worked in the same hospital, the older one WinWin as an anaesthetist and the younger, Yang Yang, as a nurse in practice.  
They didn’t actually know he was able to transfer and he was planing on staying in a hotel for the night to surprise them the next day.  
“Why didn’t you just fly tomorrow then? Why bother getting a hotel room.”  
Xiao Jun was seriously curious, because he tended to plan everything month ahead and with a lot precision.  
“It was all a bit more spontaneous than I thought. I received the acceptance letter last week and they told me to introduce myself two days from now. The only vacant and affordable flight was this one. And my brothers both got the afternoon shift today, so they’ll be exhausted once I would arrive. It’s still their workplace and I don’t want to bother them.”  
He shrugged and smiled in a crooked kind of way.  
The other boy nodded understandingly.  
They didn’t know anyone working in the medical field, but from what Taeyong had told Ten about Jaehyuns job, it wasn’t exactly relaxing.

“Well I mean. Ten you won’t be moving in today anyway, so Renjun could stay with us couldn’t he? It would be a wast of money to rent a hotel room this suddenly.”  
They were currently on their way to enter the plane and Hendery wanted to get the suggestion out before they would have to part.  
“Hey, you barely know me. For all it’s worth I could be a robber trying to lure you into a trap.”  
Renjun looked at Hendery wide eyed, who in return just started laughing out loud.  
Xiao Jun and Ten joined him and now they were just being incredibly loud, making the youngest shift uncomfortably on his feet.  
“That was the best joke I’ve heard in a while. You are literally the least intimidating person I’ve seen in my whole life, no offence.”  
Ten patted Renjun on the back.  
They were interrupted by a lady checking their tickets.  
After they all boarded Ten turned toward Renjun and look him in the eyes intensely.  
“Listen up, once we have left this plane, I better find you waiting for us, to spend the night at those two idiots apartment. We usually don’t make friends at all, so us being that close with you already means you’re like incredibly special. You’re allowed to be proud of that by the way. Also this is my number in case you need something.”  
He wrote his number on the back of Renjuns hand and winked.  
Afterwards he just left with his two brother, leaving a confused but also slightly intrigued boy behind.  
Those three were certainly something.

The flight was short and uneventful.  
As promised Renjun was waiting for them outside the plane and they went to get their luggage together.  
“So I’m really staying at yours then?”  
He still wasn’t able to believe those almost strangers would just invite him over to their home.  
They were probably the nicest people he had every met in his entire life.  
“Jup, no need to discuss anything. You wouldn’t be able to resist Xiao Juns puppy eyes even if you tried anyway. Believe me he doesn’t look like it but his eyes do the part astonishingly well.”  
Since Xiao Jun and Hendery had no real luggage to carry anyway the ended up taking Tens and Renjuns backpacks instead.  
They all took a taxi to get to their apartment, because they decided they were to lazy to walk or take the public transportation.  
Once they arrived they were all left in awe.  
“I mean we kinda choose it, but I never imagined it being so huge and cosy.”  
Hendery wasn’t able to take his eyes of the sofa, which frankly speaking looked straight out of a fairytale.  
Everything was in soft pastel colours and soft fabrics.  
They did a small tour through the apartment and discovered the big bathtub in the bathroom with an integrated shower.  
All of the three bedrooms were already fully customised and ready for anyone to live in.  
“Men your parents must be crazy rich to afford something like this.”  
Renjun was still staring in disbelieve.  
WinWin was a doctor, but he was sure his home wouldn’t be as amazing as this.  
“Ah right, parents. We promised to face time as soon as we arrive.”  
Ten pulled out his mobile phone and already pressed the call button, before anyone could protest.  
It didn’t even take two rings for their parents to answer them.  
“Ah, so you did remember to call.”  
Their mother was smiling through the screen and all three boys faces lit up immediately.  
Renjun was standing awkwardly in the back, not knowing what to do, since he didn’t now if the parents were supposed to know about him staying in their childrens home.  
“Honey come over here, the boys are face timing me right now.”  
A big figure blocked almost the whole screen for a few seconds, but soon a very gentle looking man sat down next to the woman.  
“Ah my sons. I see you’ve had no problems finding the apartment. That’s good. How is it?”  
“It’s beautiful dad! Even better than I imagined.”  
Xiao Jun spoke in a light tone gesturing around.  
While turning he noticed the lost boy, standing in the middle of the room.  
He signed for Renjun to come closer and once he was in his arms reach he grabbed him and pulled him into the camera angle.  
“This is Renjun by the way. We picked him up during our flight. He doesn’t have a place to stay for the night so we offered him shelter here.”  
The other two brother grinned at their parents as well and Renjun bowed shyly.  
“Hello, I’m Renjun. Nice to meet you and sorry to bother your sons.”  
The two adults on the other side of the screen started to laugh loudly.  
“Ah, no worries sweety. I’m just glad my children are still able to make friends. I had my doubts the last couple of years, but it seems my concerns have been useless.”  
The woman smiled the same kind smile Ten had shown him when he lost his glasses.  
He smiled back reluctantly and bowed once again.

They talked a little longer, just to hear each others voices, but soon enough Hendery started to yawn and they decided to call it a day.  
It was much later than they expected and Ten didn’t want to have to use the public transportation this late at night nor call a taxi again.  
In the end they just decided to move the mattresses in the living room and sleep there all together.  
Ten stayed on the couch while the others each took one mattress.  
They talked for a bit after they had already turned of the light and all of them fell asleep, while thinking about what a weirdly beautiful day it was.


	11. The nurse gang is expanding

The sweat was dripping slightly from Jaehyuns forehead, as he tried to separate the dead and infected tissue from a little boys brain.  
The surgery was one of those, where he could only hope for a good outcome.  
The child had had a brain infection which destroyed almost it’s entire left half.  
Currently the infection was already prevented from spreading any further, but the tissue had to be removed nonetheless.  
Living as a normal child was probably impossible for this young boy, but he would be damned if he didn’t do everything in his power to give him as much possibilities as achievable.  
WinWin next to him was watching the monitors closely, anxiously looking for a sign of difficulties.  
Originally they had planed to let Jungwoo assist him again, but seen as the case was more severe than expected, they decided he should just stand on the side, watch and learn.  
Right now he was endlessly glad about that decision, because his hands were almost trembling, with anticipation.  
He knew operating on children’s brains was one of the surgeries with a very high difficulty, because of how small everything was and because the brain was highly active.  
If you moved even a centimeter too far you could seriously damage the child for a lifetime.  
The whole room let out a breath they didn’t even know they were holding, when Jaehyun stepped back from the table after finishing up.

In the surgery break room WinWin, Jaehyun and Jungwoo sat down to relax for a few minutes before making their rounds.  
The procedure had lasted for 3 hours and it was already 10 a.m., almost time for a lunch break.  
“You did great Jaehyun. I doubted he would get out of this alive, but he might even stand a chance of going to a regular school if the recovery works out.”  
WinWin patted his older friend on the back and smiled.  
Jungwoo nodded in agreement and handed the surgeon a bottle of water.  
“Once again I’m glad you get to be my supervisor. I’m learning so much during my stay here!”  
He flashes an exhausted but excited smile.  
They didn’t rest for long though and after changing out of the scrubs into their doctors overalls they went to the station to check on the patients.  
The first people they encountered were the parents of the 1 ½ year old boy, sitting in the waiting room, the women fiddling with her fingers, wearing a scared expression on her face and her husband holding her tight in his arms.  
As soon as they spotted the three doctors they hurried on their feet and gave them a hopeful gaze.  
“We just finished up and as long as there are no complications during the recovery, the remaining parts might still have a chance of taking over the function, so he won’t have a severe mental deficiency. I can’t promise that though. It all depends on how good his brain adjusts to the situation.”  
Jaehyun calmly explains, while carefully holding the womans hands to stop the trembling.  
Once the good news were properly processed by them, the mother started to cry in relieve and the father took a deep breath.  
They exuberantly thanked them and left to wait for their son to wake up.

Walking straight towards them was Yang Yang, with a big smile in his face.  
“My brother, my homie, my never ending part of a lovestory. Guess who I just found.”  
WinWins eyes darkened a bit at the lovestory part, but he was more confused as to who his brother was referring to.  
He looked around, to see if it was another prank set up by the nurse gang to lock him into a cupboard with Yuta, but neither did he see his admirer nor did Jungwoo seem to know what was going on.  
And if they had really planed something one could be certain the resident was involved, while at the same time very shitty at lying.  
So Yang Yang must have really met someone they knew.  
Which led him to the question, who on earth did he himself know in Korea outside of his colleagues?  
“I don’t know Yang Yang, just tell me.”  
The youngest grin grew even wider when two voices were heard talking and laughing, while approaching the three doctors from behind.  
“Turn around I guess.”

WinWin did as he was told and what he saw made his jaw almost smashed into the ground.  
There was his little brother Renjun, holding a tomato-mozzarella sandwich in his hand, chatting with his frenemy Yuta.  
“Renjun what the hell?”  
Their two heads snapped to look at him and their mouths immediately spread into huge grins.  
The younger boy placed his sandwich in the Japanese’s hand and ran towards his brother.  
He trapped WinWin in a tight hug, which looked kind of funny, considering he was a fair amount smaller than the receiver of the affection.  
Though a bit startled the older Chinese returned the hug and nuzzled his nose into the crease of his brother neck.  
It was a very endearing sight and Yang Yang could see literal hearts flying out of Yutas eyes while watching them.

“I thought you were in Shanghai? How come you’re here?”  
They slowly parted from each other but still stood very close.  
Yang Yang joined them and threw an arm over Renjuns shoulder.  
“Well turns out he just transferred to Korea cause he missed me so much, ain’t that right Injunie?”  
He smirked down at the smaller boy and earned himself a smack on his back.  
The glare Renjun was trying to give him simply looked too adorable, to be taken serious.  
“If I was missing anyone it would be WinWin okay? No honestly speaking I just wanted some abroad experience like you two and since I already learned a lot Korean by visiting you a few times and having it as a 3rd language in school it was the obvious choice.”  
According to the way he blushed, it probably was more because he missed his two brothers, but he would never admit that.  
“I really want to know what exactly is going on, but we have to finish our rounds first. Maybe wait a bit? Lunch time is soon anyway.”  
WinWin looked at his brother pleadingly.  
His confusion wasn’t really eradicated by the short explanation.  
“Yeah I can do that. I don’t really have anything to do anyway. I’ll just go to the cafeteria again.”  
He smiled brightly again and was already moving towards the exit again.  
Before he passed Yuta, the older held him back at his arm, placed the sandwich back in his hand and pointed towards a room in the middle of the aisle.  
“You can just wait in the nurse break room. I think Jeno and Jaemin are about to take their break and you can talk with them if you want.”  
Again he caught one of WinWins brothers heart minutes after their first meeting.  
If he’d continue like that his own family might pressure him into accepting Yutas flirting attempts.  
Although the attempts were very rare ever since their night out at the arcade.  
All those thoughts made WinWin squint his eyes at Yutas action.  
Was this some new strategy he wasn’t aware of?  
Unfortunately Yuta caught him staring and tilted his head in confusion, while non-verbally conveying his question through his eyes.  
“That sounds great! Thanks Yuta. I’ll see you around.”  
Renjun turned towards everyone and gave a little wave.  
He then proceeded to walk into the break room, taking a glass from the desk standing in the left corner and filling it with some water and finishing his snack.

He had awoken this morning to the smell of pancakes and found Ten preparing breakfast for the four of them.  
At 9 o’clock Hendery finally woke up as well and they ate together while talking about, when they could meet again.  
Renjun discovered him and Hendery would go to the same university and they promised each other to eat lunch together as often as possible.  
When it was quarter to 10 Xiao Jun and Ten had to leave to get to the company, to introduce the young Chinese properly and get all the formal stuff done.  
Hendery wanted to stroll a bit around the neighbourhood and he himself decided to try and catch his brother on a break.  
Yang Yang was almost finished taking his break when he arrived at 10 with a taxi, but the head nurse Kun made an exception and let him stretch it a bit.   
It was great talking to his twin brother face to face again after such a long time, and he got informed about all the latest gossip.  
When a tall Japanese male joined them and revealed himself to be no other than his brothers admirer Yuta he couldn’t resist following him to the cafeteria to chat for a bit, since Yang Yang had to resume working anyway.  
Turned out Yuta was a very nice man and he never once mentioned WinWin or asked for help and even bought him food, so Renjun instantly approved of his courting actions.  
Honestly he didn’t even understand, why his older brother was so opposed.  
It wasn’t like their family was very conservative, when it came to such things and both him and Yang Yang had their outing years ago.  
Though he never actively admitted it, Renjun knew his brother wasn’t entirely straight himself.  
He once caught WinWin searching the internet about relationships between two guys and how to ask a boy out, when he had had a huge crush on one of his seniors in medschool.  
But contrary to Yang Yang he preferred not to intervene.

Hung up in his thoughts he didn’t even notice the two boys entering the room, holding hands and swinging them between their bodies.  
Jaemin had asked out Jeno the day after they met and the latter blushed a lot, but managed to accept the offer in a shy voice.  
Since then they went on two dates in less then the week they had and they really liked each other.  
Of course it wasn’t too serious yet and they hadn’t told anyone about it, especially their brothers, but they felt it was getting clearer and clearer how well they fit.  
They both looked at the strange boy starring at the wall while holding a glass full of water absent-mindedly at his lips.  
Jeno chuckled a bit at the scenario and that seemed to startle the small person out of their trance.  
“Oh, you must be Jaemin and Jeno. Yuta said you were coming to take a break.”  
The boy looked up and smiled sweetly at the both of them.  
Because they were still holding hands Jeno could feel Jaemin stiffen a bit and he heard him taking in a sharp breath.  
He himself wasn’t better though.  
Completely mesmerised by the blinding happiness radiating off of the boy.  
If he wasn’t so incredibly sure about his affections towards Jaemin, he would have thought it was love at first sight again.  
“Hey yeah that’s us. I’m sorry, but I don’t know who you are. Would you mind?”  
Jeno scratched himself a bit awkwardly at the neck and let go of Jaemins hand.  
The latter went to the fridge to get their lunch, before sitting down in front of the unfamiliar face.  
Next to him Jeno had already gotten them drinks, peach smoothie for Jaemin and banana milk for himself.  
“Ah of course, I’m sorry. My name is Renjun. I’m Yang Yangs twin brother, not identical twins, though that might be quite obvious. I want to study sociology here. That’s why I transferred to Seoul national university and I’m starting tomorrow.”  
He bowed slightly and put his hands awkwardly in his lap.  
“Really? Wow, that’s were I’m studying medicine as well!”  
Jeno exclaimed excitedly.  
Renjun let a grin spread all across his face and with as much confidence as he could master, he extended his hand to have Jeno shake it.  
Fortunately he complied and the tension in the room partially vanished.  
“I hope we’ll see each other more often then. You’re actually the second person from there I’ve met since yesterday, but you wouldn’t know Hendery, because he also just transferred.”

They started to talk about the campus and Jeno listed a few places and cafes Renjun had to visit as soon as possible, while Jaemin threw in some of his favourite parks and places with many dogs.  
They talked for quite a long time before Jaemin suddenly interrupted Renjun answering to how studying in China was like.  
“I’ve been wondering for a bit now, but how are you so good at Korean anyway? Like Yang Yang has been here for a while, but he still struggles a lot and you seem to have zero problems.”  
The blush that spread across the Chinese cheeks was one of the most adorable things in the universe in Jenos eyes and Jaemin had to suppress a squeal.  
Renjun was fiddling with his sweater paws a bit and shrugged with his shoulders.  
“Honestly, I just like the language a lot and I already studied it during middle and highschool. Also Yang Yang is impossibly lazy when it comes to studying and I believe he would do a whole lot better if he’d actually try.”  
Now the older was smiling again.  
Talking about his brother made him look all soft and adorable.  
Jeno and Jaemin were both looking at each other, hoping for their dear life to be able to figure out, what this weird feeling was.  
It couldn’t be possible to fall in love with two people right?  
That’s what Jeno thought to himself while looking at Jaemin smiling admiringly at Renjun, who was talking about how everything in the world was a social construct and thus he decided to give a damn about what people thought about him.  
Meanwhile Jaemin thought he was completely and utterly screwed.  
He knew himself and his heart well enough to realise, that he had indeed just developed a crush on someone he met minutes ago, while sitting next to his almost boyfriend, whom he adored without question.  
It all seemed so ridiculous when he thought about, how they only met a week ago, but sometimes you didn’t need time, sometimes you just knew.  
And with the way Renjun was talking excitedly about his studies and how he could feel Jenos gaze on himself, he just knew, that was what he liked the most out of all the situations he had been in so far.  
When he went on the second date with Jeno and they ate some delicious pizza in a restaurant before going to a dog park afterwards, he thought he couldn’t be happier, but just thinking about having Renjun there with them, made it already better.  
It wasn’t like Jeno was missing something.  
Just like Jaemin had been happy before he had met Jeno, he was happy before he knew Renjun, but nonetheless it was a different, more fulfilling kind of happiness afterwards.

Renjun himself was really glad to be able to converse so well with Korean people and to make somewhat new friends already.  
Those two boys were incredibly nice and also very pretty, once he thought about it.  
They were also very easy to talk to and quite a pleasant company.  
The way they sometimes exchanged gazes though, he could only assume there was something going on between them.  
He didn’t know why, but that thought made him really happy.  
He felt as if those two deserved to have each other in their lives and he just knew they fit together perfectly.  
He was also really excited about seeing Jeno on campus sometimes.  
For now he was still working in the hospital, but once his semester would start again, he could maybe even join him and Hendery on their lunch breaks.  
He also wanted to keep in touch with Jaemin, but it wasn’t like he could just come and visit his brothers every day as an excuse to see the younger male.  
The time went by in a flash and soon enough Kun came into the room to scold Jaemin and Jeno about taking too long to get back to work.  
They were sad, they had to leave Renjun so soon, but they were at work after all.  
“I know we’ll probably see each other again soon, since you’re WinWin and Yang Yangs brother, but it’d be great to stay in touch until then. Do you mind giving me your number?”  
Jaemins heart was beating so intense he feared it could be heard even miles away, when he handed Renjun his phone so he could save his number.  
Renjun was a bit taken aback by the action but after typing it in he beamed at Jaemin and thanked him.  
“I could add you to the group chat, with Jeno, Yang Yang, Yuta, Jungwoo, Jisung and me. It’s a bit messy at times, but since you’re Yangies brother and have already met Yuta, you could join us when we go to the arcade again. Right Jeno?”  
His eyes were glowing in excitement about his genius idea.  
It made sense though, to add him to their little group, that seemed to be growing bigger and bigger a lot faster.  
Jeno nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yeah and this way I’ll have your number as well. I mean I would’ve asked anyway, but this is easier.”  
He smiled one of his eye smiles and Jaemins heart melted again.  
How did he manage to get someone this cute to date him?  
They agreed to add him to the chat and once that was done they both went to work again.

Left alone in the room, Renjun didn’t know what to do, other than reading the announcements on the walls and flipping through some pages of a book about patient care taking.  
It wasn’t too interesting, so he soon just sat there and thought about how he met so many nice people already.  
He wrote in the group chat with Hendery, Ten and Xiao Jun, how he met another student of their university and how everyone was very nice and all.  
Hendery answered almost straight away, and they chatted for a while.  
After an hour WinWin entered the room together with the two doctors from before and told him they were finished doing their rounds.  
They went to the curt yard to sit in the spring sun and ate their home-made food.  
Jaehyun admitted he would eat in the cafeteria everyday, if it wasn’t for his boyfriend, thatt insisted on making him a lunch box every morning.  
“So do tell. Like about everything. How you got here and when you got the idea.”  
WinWin asked his brother curiously after he had horked his sandwich down.  
So Renjun told everything again from the start.  
All about the three Chinese males he met on the plane and that gave him shelter for the night and how he was lonely in their big house, because their parents were getting a lot busier these days.  
All three doctors listened attentively and nodded or hummed in affirmation between the sentences.  
As soon as he was finished Jungwoos eyes took on a dark veil and he addressed the young chinese in a serious matter.  
“It’s nice you got to meet new friends who are very sincere and everything, but it does worry me a lot, that you followed people to their home, in a city you barely know and you know close to no one, when you just met them. I genuinely hope you won’t make a habit out of that.”  
Jaehyun and WinWin nodded in agreement.  
Their gazes were all directed at the peter pan look-a-like and the latter bowed his head in shame.  
Of course he knew it was a risky thing to do, but he had followed his gut feeling and it had never betrayed him before.  
The others noticed the mood drop and quickly turned to a different topic.

“I’ve noticed Jaemin added you to the party!”  
Jungwoo tried to lighten the mood again.  
And mentioning the nurse in training worked wonders.  
“Yes. He told me I could join you in your activities, since I’m a passive member of the group as Yang Yangs brother anyway.”  
Renjuns face was all happy again and not a trace of shame was left behind.  
“Wait, what group chat?”  
The two doctors asked simultaneously in confusion.  
Since it seemed to be a chat with both their brothers involved, and they usually told each other everything.  
Especially Yang Yang would have already gushed about having more friends than WinWin in the hospital already.  
Jungwoo only grinned apologetically and shrugged with his shoulders.  
“It’s the group chat of Jaemin, Yang Yang, Yuta and Jisung. I joined maybe 2 weeks after I started working here and Jeno got in almost 3 days after meeting Jaemin. So Renjun you broke the record, congratulations.”  
He clapped his hands as a celebratory gesture and Renjun joined him, though a bit confused.  
While Jaehyun was only laughing at the scene in front of him, WinWin had wrinkles all over his forehead.  
“Why didn’t Yang Yang tell me about that chat, and why is Yuta part of it, but we aren’t?”  
He whispered the questions more to himself than for anyone to hear, but Jungwoo answered nonetheless.  
“Well, it’s probably because half of the time they’re talking about you and the other doctors. Would be quite uncomfortable, to have you reading all their complains.”  
The second the youngest Korean realised what information he gave away through his thoughtlessness, his whole body tensed and he threw a hand in front of his mouth.  
Before WinWin could start his interrogation, he quickly stood up and shouted: “Anyway, I got to go, see you!”, while running away.  
“Wait! What do you mean complains?”  
WinWin was shouting after him, but he was being ignored.  
The other two finished their meal, while Renjun was still laughing about Jungwoos mistake.

As the doctors had to head back to work, Renjun decided to explore the city on his own for a while, maybe he would even bump into Hendery on his way.  
All in all the day was already a success and it had only just begun.


	12. Exhaustion caught up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sincerely sorry, that this update took so long and is so short, but I had a bit of a writers block and university was a bit rough. Also I have been in a difficult place the past weeks and since I want this to be a happy, encouraging and sweet story I was afraid I couldn't write it in the positive way I want it to be. Anyways I hope you enjoy, and the next update will either come very fast or take even longer than the last one. But I did warn about irregular updates so...

Mark was still shadowing Im Jaebum and though the first week was fairly unspectacular due to the man following around that one dancer the whole time, the second week was a lot more revelatory.  
He met up frequently with his fellow gang members and they seemed to be planning some kind of coup, that involved robbing the gang Vixx on the other side of town.  
Since Vixx and the black rose had formed an alliance a year ago, their leader N had asked Shownu to have his people investigate them.  
He somehow must have felt they were planning something.  
Today Jaebum was once again on his way to the dance studio and the only reason Mark could imagine was, his dancer being in town again.  
He found himself sitting in the same dark corner he spied on the leader the first day.  
The dancer had entered the building almost two hours ago with some other guy and since then Jaebum had been wandering around the building, trying to spy trough a window.  
It made Marks heart beat almost at prestissimo whenever the man passed his hiding spot.  
He just waited for the time he would be caught, but trying to disappear would only heighten his chances of discovery.  
Therefore he didn’t dare to move even a single muscle, though his legs were burning in the squat position he was in.  
Jaebum came back from his round and sat on a bench concealing himself with a newspaper.  
Just seconds after he settled down the door of the company opened and the male accompanying the dancer exited.  
After the boy had left Got7’s leader lowered the newspaper and send glares towards the door.  
He probably expected them to depart together.

Suddenly a sharp pain went through Marks thighs and his legs gave in.  
His body had finally shut down and the cramps just wouldn’t go away.  
The biggest problem was, that due to him falling down he crashed against the container he was hiding behind and that made a lot of noise.  
Jaebum, who heard the tumult stood up to check the surroundings again.  
Mark tried to crawl away but he wasn’t able to move his legs.  
Inevitably the leader found him, vulnerable on the ground.  
His expression turned from confused to furious in a matter of seconds and he took the young American by his collar and lifted him up.  
“What are you doing here? Where you fucking spying on me? Answer me!”  
he shouted angrily.  
Mark shook his head and tried to wiggle himself out of the grasp, but his legs still couldn’t support him.  
His cheek went up in fire when the backside of a hand collided with it and his vision blurred for a moment.  
“Why aren’t you answering?”  
He was jolted back and forth, over and over again, getting dizzier as the seconds passed.  
It seemed like two weeks of irregular to no sleep and waiting in the most uncomfortable places for hours finally took it’s toll on him.  
“Please I...”  
He was feeling his conscious slip away and all he wanted was to lie down and stop the shaking.  
Jaebum didn’t seem to realise the state the boy was in at all.  
In his blind rage, the plea of the other just made him more livid.  
“You piece of shit, what are you spying on me for.”  
The man asked once again.  
Unfortunately Mark wasn’t even able to answer him, because now he felt like throwing up as well.  
Jaebum couldn’t hold his anger any more, so he shoved Mark.  
What he didn’t expect though, was Marks legs collapsing and him falling down, his head hitting the wall with a loud thud, that send shivers down the leaders spine.

“What the hell?”  
He hurried to the boy and lifted his head up from the ground.  
His heart missed a beat, when he felt the hot liquid on his hand.  
“SHIT!”  
He exclaimed under his breath.  
Of course he was still angry at the boy for spying on him, but he didn’t want him to be hurt or even worse, die.  
“Jaebum?”  
A voice from behind asked in a curious, but on the verge of fury, manner.  
The addressed turned his head around and locked eyes with the person he was waiting for all along.  
Ten was standing there in all his ethereal beauty, shining like an angel, but his eyes showed nothing but disdain.  
Jaebum always knew Ten hated him after what he did, and he himself despised his previous actions , but that wasn’t going to change the past anyway.  
He turned a bit more in his direction, which made Ten able to see the boy in his arms.  
His expression shifted from angry to concerned to terrified.  
“What did you do Jaebum?”  
He ran to the boy and took him out of the others arms.  
After seeing the blood he instantly took out his mobile phone and called the ambulance.  
All they could do was stabilize his position to prevent him from potentially chocking.  
“I swear I didn’t mean to hurt him. I think he was spying on me and I just wanted him to talk.”  
Jaebum had his eyes fixed on the concrete, not daring to look up into Tens face.  
He knew it was over now, he had to explain everything and his ex-boyfriend would hate him even more.  
“Spying? What, are you some kind of secret agent now? Seriously Jaebum, I don’t even know what you’re doing here and you just beat up a freaking child! I can’t believe you.”  
Ten shook his head in disbelieve and he pulled the young boy even closer to himself.  
“He’s probably been following me for weeks, maybe from another gang, I don’t know. But he must’ve been hurt before or else there would’ve been no way I could’ve knocked him out like that.”  
Jaebum tried to explain, but it was only mumbled weekly, with no hope of actually getting himself out of the situation like that.  
The dancers head snapped from looking at the boy in compassion to his ex-boyfriend and his eyes were almost shooting lasers from the spiteful glare he was sending.  
“Just shut up. I don’t want to hear a single noise leaving your mouth, until the boy has medical supervision. Also I hope you know there is no, and I emphasise once again NO acceptable excuse to beating up a child. A CHILD Jaebum, do you get that in your agonizingly small brain. If you’re being like that, you’re no better than your dad.”  
Ten almost felt sorry, when Jaebum flinched at his last accusation, but he was way too occupied with worrying, to care about his formerly beloved soulmate.

At least the promise was kept and Jaebum didn’t speak at all until the ambulance arrived and even then, he only answered the paramedics questions.  
Since none of them knew the boy or his family, the paramedics asked one of them to tag along to the hospital and Ten was already on his way inside the vehicle when his name was being called.  
He turned around to see a worried Donghyuck starring at him with wide eyes.  
A sigh escaped his mouth when he remembered the promise he gave his junior earlier in the hallway.  
“Jaebum you go with him, I have to sort out something first. Text me the hospital you’re going to and I’ll be there as fast as possible.”  
Ten scribbled down his mobile phone number on a piece of paper he got from his backpack, trying not to think about the consequences that handing his number over to Jaebum would inevitably result in.  
Jaebum looked at him in awe, not believing he was given that number voluntary, only nodded and entered the car.

Ten watched the ambulance depart and turned around to explain the situation to his project partner.  
“Is everything okay? What was the ambulance doing here. Wait, did something happen to your brother?”  
Haechans eyes got even wider as he imagined all kinds of scenarios from a street fight up to a shooting.  
Ten only shook his head and placed one hand on Donghyucks shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry, but I don’t think I can go through the song with you today. My ex-boyfriend just beat up some college kid and I want to be in the hospital to protect the boy from being further damaged. Can we reschedule?”  
Ten looked apologetically at the junior who seemed so excited earlier about their collaboration.  
He really didn’t want to disappoint him, but the situation right now was far more important.  
Fortunately Haechan only nodded in affirmation and smiled softly at the dancer.  
“Yeah of course, the project isn’t that urgent. But how are you going to get there? As far as I know you don’t own a car and it could take ages with public transportation. Where are they bringing him anyway?”  
The boy with the rainbow highlights tilted his head in curiosity.  
Precisely at that moment the screen of Tens phone lit up and a message from Jaebum appeared.  
“Jaebum said they are taking him to Seoul national university hospital. That’s quite a distance from here.”  
Ten frowned, since Haechan was right.  
It would take too long to get there by public transportation and he was a bit short on money lately, therefore he couldn’t afford a cab.  
Haechan seemed to sense the distress the other was in and he threw an arm around his seniors shoulder.  
“Don’t worry, my sister Hyuna lives around the corner with her boyfriends Hui and Hyojong, I’m sure one of them can drive us there.”  
The flabbergasted dancer was dragged across the street towards a small side road.  
They truly only had to walk around the corner, when Haechan stopped and rang at a rather shabby looking door on an 8 stories building.  
Almost immediately a woman answered on the interphone.  
“What’s going on Haechanie?”  
The addressed waved to the surveillance camera and smiled brightly.  
“Hey sis, do you mind driving me and Ten to the hospital? It’s kinda urgent.”  
A clacking sound could be heard and the line was dead.  
Since Donghyucks smile only grew, Ten assumed his sister was on her way to get them.

True to his suspicions a silver car came to a halt next to them only 3 minutes after the conversation.  
A read haired woman could be seen inside and she gestured for them to enter.  
Ten hadn’t even properly fastened his seatbelt in the back-seat when she was already taking a turn and driving like a mad woman.  
“So care to tell me where we’re going and why exactly you need to go to the hospital, when you’re both looking fine to me.”  
She raised an eyebrow at her little brother and took her eyes off the road a bit too long for Tens liking.  
He wasn’t planing on dying today, thank you very much.  
“Ten needs to get to the Seoul national university hospital, cause his ex-boyfriend beat up a guy and he doesn’t trust him to leave the boy alone or something. Thanks by the way for playing chauffeur, you truly are the best.”  
Donghyuck made a smacking kissing sound in the direction of his sister and she replied with fake puking.  
Though the situation was weird, the dancer couldn’t help but smile at the affection the siblings were sharing.  
It resembled him and his own brothers, who he just remembered, had no idea he wouldn’t be home for a while.  
He texted them a short explanation which without a doubt would leave them with more questions than clues, but that was not important at the moment.  
“You are such a brat Hyuck. You’re lucky Hui and Hyojong still think you’re cute or I would’ve kicked you out ages ago.”  
“I only moved in 3 month ago though.”  
Haechan replied smugly and earned himself a smack on the head.  
“Yah, respect your elders! Is he like that to you too? I swear he thinks he is a king sometimes.”  
Hyuna looked at Ten through the rear mirror with a questioning gaze.  
Ten smirked, when Haechan send him a panicked look, as to ask him to not reveal his awkward behaviour during all their meetings.  
As much as he adored the younger already he knew he had to make fun of him, a duty between the eldest siblings one might say.  
“Actually he has been incredibly shy, when talking to me, stumbling across his words and such. Never knew he had such a big mouth.”  
Hyunas diamond clear laugh resonated in the car, while she repeatedly hit the steering wheel in pure delight.  
Next to her Haechan was sulking, sunken in his seat.  
The feeling of betrayal was carved deep into his face.

The rest of the drive they talked about all kinds of things, Tens career as a dancer, Haechans dream of becoming a singer and Hyunas polyamorous relationship, that was shunned upon.  
Ten learned, that their parents had thrown her out, when she told them and Donghyuck had followed her example a few month later, by telling them he was gay and he wanted to pursue his dream in the field of music, not become a civil servant.  
After the fall out he moved in the apartment together with Hyuna and her lovers.  
Ten was happy for them, that they had each others support and from what he could tell their parents would probably come around at some point.  
Like many other older people they just needed some time to adjust to the foreign situation and realise that nothing was more important than the love one receives.  
The drive was over almost too soon  
As they arrived in front of the hospital Ten was about to thank them both and leave, when he was held back by his junior.  
He rose an eyebrow to question the action.  
“Can I come with you? I know I don’t know the boy and I wasn’t even there when it happened, but I kinda worry about him nonetheless. And I could try to find out who his guardian is and stuff, you know be your errand boy.”  
He looked at Ten with a hopeful glint in his eyes and honestly who could refuse a cute boy asking to assist you.  
Hyuna grinned at her brother, fully aware that the younger had a huge crush on his senior.  
It wasn’t the kind of sexual or even romantic crush most people would think of, but rather a deep admiration for the other persons work and personality.  
“I mean it probably won’t hurt. And we probably have to wait for him to be treated anyway, so we could talk about your song.”  
Ten smiled at the younger softly and watched amused as his face lit up in glee.  
They entered the hospital together and a few meters behind the reception stood Jaebum, waiting for Ten with a regretful expression across his face.  
Tens face seemed to turn to stone and Haechan felt shit was about to go down.


	13. gang feuds infiltrate the hospital

Ten was stomping towards Jaebum, his tiny body filled with rage.  
“You better tell me everything, right now, or I swear there will be another person in need of medical attention.”  
Donghyuck never knew Ten could be this fierce, it almost made his initial fear of him seem justified.  
Until now the senior had been nothing but sweet, patient and understanding with him, no matter how annoying or incompetent he behaved.  
Somehow this Jaebum must have done a truly despicable thing in the past, to get under Tens skin this much.  
“I’m sorry. He’s currently getting a MRT to check if there are any damages to the brain and they already stitched the wound. I thought you’d like to know how he’s doing before continuing with your scolding.”  
Jaebums head hung low in shame and Haechan would have almost felt sorry for the man, if he wasn’t responsible for the suffering of a boy.  
Tens eyes were still glowing with hatred, while he approached the now scared looking gang member.  
A hand found it’s way towards the hem of the black haired males shirt and pulled the owner with a jerk forward.  
Not a single word had to be spoken, all the dancer did was stare intensely into his ex-boyfriends eyes, to make the other crumble.  
Donghyuck could see the boys legs wobble and he looked like he was about to cry.

“Please let me explain. I honestly didn’t think people in a gang would be this fragile. And I’m not sure I even noticed how young he was in my fury.”  
Before he could finish, Ten already snorted in annoyance and crossed his arms defensively in front of his chest.  
“There you go again, talking about gangs and stuff. What’s that even supposed to mean? This doesn’t explain anything.”  
Jaebum took a deep breath and braced himself to reveal to Ten, what he had been doing after their rather nasty breakup.  
He knew this would destroy every single chance of him getting back together with his ex-lover, but lying was never an option.  
After he had lied to Ten about pretty much everything during their relationship and he had seen how deeply it affected Tens psyche, he swore to tell nothing but the truth in every situation.   
At least that way he wouldn’t be responsible for breaking another persons faith in humanity.  
“After we broke up it wasn’t exactly all flowers and rainbows for me either. Went through some stuff and I ended up joining a gang. And no I do not regret my decision at all. The people I got to know are some of the most genuine you’ll ever meet and I trust them with my life. Fact is though, that I felt like I was being followed for a few weeks now. Only today I managed to catch him and the rest you already know.”  
He finished his story and immediately changed into a defence position as if he was bracing himself for the impact of criticism, that was about to hit him like a tsunami for sure.

If Ten was furious before, he was on the verge of madness by now.  
How on earth could one be as stupid as Jaebum, was only one of the things going through his head at the moment.  
Somewhere deep inside his heart it pained him to see what Jaebum had become and that he clearly had to go through something surely not pleasant at all.  
But as expected none of that was an excuse for his behaviour, especially joining a gang was such an idiotic move, Ten wouldn’t have even considered someone actually doing it.  
Even though he was angry at Jaebum, after this revelation he was a lot more worried about the boy currently being checked on.  
Why would he be shadowing a member of a gang, was he himself engaged in gang activities and that at such a young age?  
Ten had to many questions that demanded an answer, but for now he had to wait for the doctors evaluation.

Kun was devastated.  
It wasn’t often that he would have to help out at another station, but coincidently it had to be today, where he was assigned to the ER.  
Normally he liked getting a change of pace, but he’d rather not see a friend of his brother being brought in by paramedics, looking far too weak for a 22 year old boy.  
He wasn’t sure what the boys name was, only that he was the younger American that lived next door with his older brother.  
From what the paramedics had told him, the boy had gotten in some kind of fight and nobody knew who he or who his guardian was.  
Even though that all seemed a bit fishy to him, he tried to not jump to a conclusion and call Lucas.  
Maybe he could inform the boys brother, assuming he would be the guardian anyway.  
It took Lucas 3 rings to pick up his phone and when he did he sounded a bit stressed.  
“Hey Kun, what’s up. You know I’m kinda busy right now, maybe you could call later again? And no I didn’t forget I am supposed to pick up Chenle from University if that’s what you were going to ask.”  
His younger brother started to rant a bit and he got the feeling if he wouldn’t interrupt the chaotic boy, he would just be hung up on and not even get a chance to at least ask for the boys name.  
“The matter is kind of urgent Lucas. You know, that young American boy next door you hang out with all the time? He just arrived in the ER, supposedly got in some kind of fight and is unconscious as of now. Nobody knows his name or the guardians contact though. I thought you might know those informations.”  
After Kun finished some shuffling was heard on the other end of the line and some dulled voices, as if Lucas was talking to someone but covering the microphone.  
The voices grew a bit louder and the nurse was impatiently tapping his foot on the grey hospital floor.  
It wasn’t like he had the whole evening, he had other patients to attend and he could already hear the new ambulance arriving.  
Just as he was about to scold Lucas for making him wait so long, the dulling sounds suddenly got clear again.  
“He’s at your hospital you said? I’ll be there right away. Is it bad?”  
It sounded like he was already on his way out of the door, which meant something was really going on.  
Kun didn’t like the fact that his brother seemed to be involved in some kind of activity that involved getting beaten up and not being surprised about it, but that was something to be discussed later.  
“He’s getting a MRT for now, to check if his brain got injured somehow, but we don’t know much yet. Could you bring his guardian as well? We need someone with legal authority over him. Theoretically, I’m not even allowed to tell you half the things I did already.”  
Now Kun was running his hand over his face in a stressed manner.  
Why did this have to be so complicated, what kind of situation involved this much secrecy?   
He knew for sure his brother wasn’t associated with government work and about the other options he would rather not think about.  
“That’ll be difficult cause his brother is out of town, but we’re trying to reach him so he’ll come as fast possible. I’ll be over in a few.”  
With those words Lucas ended the call and left Kun as informed as before.

 

He rushed to help his co-workers with new arriving patients and told one of the doctors while they were passing each other briefly, that someone would swing by with information about the mystery patient soon.  
It was busy as always and no one had time for anything really, which is, why it stressed him even more when he saw a small group of 3 boys standing outside the ER seemingly engaged in an intense conversation.  
The smallest one looked like he would love to strangle the tallest at any second and the third boy was standing on the side looking rather awkward.  
He felt like something bad would happen and true to his apprehension, the tallest started to say something and the small one was immediately at his throat, while the one with rainbow hair tried to pull them apart.  
“I’ll be right back”  
He excused himself to Youngjae, who was working the same shift, and stepped outside.  
“Hey, what is going on here.”  
He made himself seen.  
Unfortunately a second too late, because the tall boy had just punched the rainbow haired one accidentally in the face with his elbow in an attempt to brush the small one off.  
The nosebleed started instantly and Kun rushed over to stabilize the boy, whose mind seemed to be a bit clouded from the impact.  
The incident made both of the men stop their fighting and focus on the injured boy.  
“Oh my god Donghyuck, are you okay? I’m sorry!”  
The small one started to apologize and fret over the boy.  
Kun put one hand on his back and lead them into the ER.  
“You stay here and try not to fight each other again, while I get a cool pack.”  
When he came back all of the boys were pleasantly quiet and the air didn’t seem as tense around them any more.  
He place the pack on the back of the youngest neck which made him flinch a bit.  
He was holding some bandage tissue in front of his nose, which Youngjae seemed to have given him, because he was carefully observing the situation from across the aisle.

“Care to explain what got you fighting each other right outside of the ER? I should probably call the police on you, considering how violent you seem, but I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt and some time to explain.”  
“Oh please do call the police. You see, this is already the second time this dickhead punched a child and he’ll probably insist it wasn’t on purpose but fact is, he got that boy unconscious and he didn’t even know him.”  
The small man was shooting glares at the tall one, who seemed to be contemplating in his head whether it was best to keep his mouth shut or argue his case.  
He seemed to choose the former, because though his mouth opened, it shut close again not even a second later.  
When Kun let the given information run through his head, he realised those must be the people who brought his brothers friend and apparently also the ones responsible for his injuries.  
“So you are the guy who hurt my brothers friend? Well that is just splendid… I propose you all tell me your names first and then sort out your problems, because we don’t have time to break apart fights every 5 minutes.”  
He used his authoritative voice on them, which he usually only let surface when Lucas was talking about adopting a puppy again and he didn’t know how to stop his hyperactive happy thoughts in any other way.  
Honestly he had enough with people intentionally hurting each other, like there weren’t others needing help for real.  
“So you know who he is?”  
“Shut it Jaebum. I’m Leechaiyapornkul Chittaphon or Ten and this is Lee Donghyuck. We’re both part of the SCoA and this is Im Jaebum, who apparently is part of a gang. So don’t tell him anything about the boy or he might bother him again.”  
The smallest one introduced all of them.

Donghyuck bowed a bit and smiled apologetically, while Jaebum looked slightly gloomy.  
Kun could only shake his head in disapproval of the weird trio in front of him.  
“All right. Since my brother is going to take care of him from now on, you may leave the hospital once your nosebleed has subsided.”  
Kun politely gestured towards the door, trying to subtly pressure them into exiting his workspace.  
He didn’t like the vibes Jaebum was giving him and he also didn’t want anyone from the hospital getting involved in some gang feuds, if that was really what was going on.  
Just as he was about to send them to the waiting room, one of the doctors attending his brothers friend came down the aisle.  
Jaehyun was looking a bit stressed but not sincerely worried, which lead Kun to the conclusion, that everything was going to be okay.  
“Jaehyun?”  
The boy, who had introduced himself as Ten suddenly spoke up.  
The head nurse was a bit confused as to how they knew each other, but then again the neurosurgeon was quite a popular character.  
Jaehyun reacted immediately and stopped in his track to redirect his walk towards them.  
“Ten I heard about what happened. So you were the one that called the ambulance? Crazy to meet each other like that again.”  
They shook hands and the doctor introduced himself to Donghyuck and Jaebum as well.  
Ten told him once again what happened and Jaebum earned himself another judging look.  
Kun informed Jaehyun about his brothers relation to the patient and that he would arrive any minute now.

As if on command, the sliding door opened and Lucas rushed through the door looking like a maniac, following him was a man with features similar to a bear, huge arms and upper body.  
After he discovered the group he immediately ran over taking Jaebum by the collar.  
“It was you wasn’t it. I swear to god, if anything happened to him you won’t live to see the next sunrise.”  
The attacked man didn’t even flinch or try to defend himself, he just stood there letting everyone around him shout at him.

Standing a bit on the side, Youngjae was monitoring the situation, his focus solely on the culprit of the incident.  
It was true, Jaebum gave off a cold and indifferent vibe, but when nobody was looking, one could see his facade crumble a bit and miniscule signs of regret and sorrow would scatter across his face.  
The nurse was fascinated by the weird behaviour of the man and no matter how much he thought about it he couldn’t come up with a decent explanation.  
If he genuinely was the vile person everyone made him out to be, why feel guilty, why not run away and try to cover himself.  
It made him question whether all the allegation were true, or if there was a somewhat bigger picture, that everyone failed to catch.  
Youngjae knew if he didn’t ask the man, he would never get an answer and his curiosity simply made him unable to let it slide.  
He walked over to join them and made it a point to stand close to Jaebum, shielding him slightly from the other.  
Kun had already scolded his brother for behaving indecent inside a hospital and everyone was standing rather civil next to each other.  
“From the limited information I got about this case, it was a fight, which means someone should check on Mr. Im as well. Also I think it might be best to separate you for a while, to de-escalate the situation. I’m Nurse Youngjae, if you would please follow me.”  
Youngjae signed for Jaebum to follow him and waited patiently until he complied.  
Kun was impressed, by his co-workers ability to grasp the situation and act accordingly.   
One feature he very much cherished about him.  
Youngjae could have probably been a head nurse himself, wouldn’t he be so humble as to refuse every offer of a promotion.  
The guy really was a living charity, never searching for personal gain and always sincere.

“Since we’re all a bit calmer now, how about you tell me who the boy is, and why he has been stalking Mr. Im.”  
Jaehyun calmly asked the new arrived men.  
He already had an idea were this conversation would be going, but he still needed to confirm his suspicions.  
“I am Shownu, leader of the gang Mark is a part of. He was assigned the task to shadow the leader of another gang, because we knew they were planning some kind of coup against our allies. Anyway, I guess he must have been caught and the rest is already known. For obvious reasons I can’t give you more information and I would like to take Mark home, as soon as he is done getting treated.”  
The bear resembling man stated in a short and emotionless manner.   
It was clear he was a lot more affected then he would let be known, but it was also not as surprising to him as Ten would have expected.  
Almost as if a visit in the hospital was a daily business for him.  
Kun shot his brother a scathing glare and Lucas ducked his head in shame.  
Of course he hadn’t told his brother what he was doing when he was out with his friends, he knew Kun would be furious, but it was what he truly wanted to do and he felt like it was his way to help people, like his older brother helped his patients.  
“Well your friend is severely exhausted and sleep deprived, while also being slightly malnourished, which is probably why he fainted that easily. His head injury isn’t too deep and a few stitches should do the job, but considering all the things you just told me, I have to keep him for at least a week. If I let him go now, I fear he will overwork himself again, also I would like to talk to his guardian before anything else is being decided.”  
Jaehyun cleared the situation for everyone.  
He wasn’t afraid of the gang leader being angry at him, because despite his intimidating appearance, he was obviously very concerned about his friend and also probably wise enough to know the reason for his decision.

“I’m here. Where is my brother.”  
A deep voice came from behind Ten and his head spun around.  
A tall, broad shouldered man with dark read hair stood a meter behind him, his face wearing a sullen expression.  
One could feel the power radiating of his body and his whole statue demanded respect.  
He made quite the impression on everyone, except Lucas and Shownu, who just looked baffled to see him already.  
“Johnny I thought you were at Busan till tomorrow.”  
Shownu questioned him, seemingly a bit more relaxed after being joined by the only person with authority over Marks medical information and treatment.  
“Finished earlier and came back an hour ago. As soon as I got Lucas text I rushed here, so where is Mark? “  
“He’s still unconscious, but he should be already transferred into a regular room. As I said he should be staying with us for a few days. At least 3. I take it you’re his legal guardian”  
Jaehyun answered the man.  
Ten was frozen on his spot, overwhelmed by the beauty of the male in front of him.  
The first moment he started to take in his surroundings again, was when Haechan sneezed and he automatically said bless you.  
He realised he had missed the man called Johnny leaving together with the other and he was left with only his junior in the hallway.  
After he regained all his senses bis mind automatically went into protective mode of the injured boy and he wanted nothing more than to take him home, getting him away from all the bad influence around him.  
He knew first hand how your surrounding could influence your personality and nobody should experience the bad version of that phenomenon on his watch.  
“I spaced out bit, can you tell me where they went Donghyuck?”  
Ten turned his body to face his junior, who looked at him with wide eyes.  
The younger was understandably overstrained by the situation and could only lead the way, because he feared his voice would break every 2 words, if he opened his mouth.  
All those older people getting in fights and the talks about gangs made him a bit terrified of being in their proximity.

In front of the boys room everyone was assembled and it seemed only Johnny and Jaehyun were allowed in just yet.  
Ten wasn’t exactly sure what he was even doing.  
He did not know the boy and from what he knew he was already a legal adult, which meant he made decisions for himself.  
But despite all of the he just could not feel comfortable leaving, without at least trying to talk him out of the gang activities.  
Before he could talk to anyone though Jaehyun and the brother excited the room again.  
“I would advise against any visitors at the moment, he is still very light-headed and too much activity around him might worsen his headache. But otherwise he’s going to be alright”  
Jaehyun told everyone off and Kun was already dragging his brother towards the break room by his ear.  
The doctor proceeded to attend other patients and the others were left alone.  
Johnny turned to Shownu who gave him an apologetic look.  
“I know it’s not exactly an excuse and I should have been more suspicious, but he did tell me you allowed him to take this mission. Besides I honestly didn’t think it would be dangerous, I never imagined he would strain himself this much.”  
Johnny didn’t even answer, he just continued to look Shownu in the eyes for a few seconds and then nodded as if he accepted the attempted apology.  
“So you’re not gonna draw any conclusions from this at all?”  
Ten had eavesdropped on their conversation and could not believe his own ears.  
Was this Johnny truly Marks brother, or was that only a pretence inside the gang to keep legal matters easier?  
All he knew was, that would it have been Hendery or Xiao Jun, he wouldn’t even hesitate a second and drag them out of that gang as soon as they left the hospital.  
The two considerably taller men turned around and raised an eyebrow at the dancer.  
Shownu even scoffed at him under his breath.  
Johnny had an amused smile on his lips, which made Ten furious to say the least.  
He had always been disgusted by strong people using their power to diminish and hurt people.   
And frankly speaking those two embodied every single thing he despised.

 

Haechan next to him could feel the tension in the air and tugged at Tens shirt to get him to go home, but he only shoved him off and positioned himself directly in front of the so called brother.  
He had to tilt his head quite a few degrees to look at his face properly, but he didn’t care.  
“Do you carry even the slightest bit of humanity in yourself? If it’s true and he is your brother, do you realise he could’ve died today? How can you be okay with that?”  
Johnny’s expression darkened for a split second, but went back to a teasing smirk in no time.  
He took a step towards the small male and now their bodies were almost touching.  
He found it quite amusing how reckless the silver haired man was, considering he could probably end him with a single hand movement.  
Nonetheless he was also touched by how much the stranger seemed to care about his brother, even though he had never talked to him or seen him before.  
“It’s really funny, how you assume I allowed him to do the job. He’s a grown man, I can’t really stop him from doing what he wants. And what’s it to you anyway. You don’t even know him.”  
Johnny tilted his head a bit and looked at the small male with a challenging gaze.  
“What so I can’t care about people who I’m not related to? I don’t give a shit about your twisted world view. You are his brother, he probably idolises you. And I bet you it was your sorry ass, who joined a gang first and he just copied you. So you damn well are at fault here. You should be ashamed of yourself for caring so less about your family. Be grateful you have one and don’t try to get them killed you fuckhead.”  
Ten shoved the man away from him as he said his last sentence.  
True to one of his many personality traits, he valued family over everything else, since he had only scarcely got the chance to feel the security of it.  
It always made him over emotional, seeing other not appreciating the support a family provided and thus he couldn’t hold himself back in front of Johnny.  
The gang members gaze however, was now stone-cold and Haechan, who was still hiding behind Ten even felt a shiver running down his spine.  
Johnny looked beyond angry and Shownu stepped a bit closer, so he could hold off his friend just in case things got too heated.  
They didn’t need an encounter with the police.  
“You have no right to judge me like that. You don’t know shit and I don’t care about your opinion on my life. Don’t stick your nose into things that don’t concern you at all and leave me and my brother alone. People like you get everything shoved up their asses, never had to work hard for anything, yet you presume to look down on others. Just fuck off already!”  
He was getting louder and louder with every word he spoke and everyone in the hallway was turning towards the scene.  
Had Johnny enjoyed teasing the dancer before, now he was infuriated by the unfair judgement.  
Haechan was once again trying to get Ten to leave, but the other just stood there fuming, wouldn’t move a muscle.  
Things were truly about to escalate like that and Kun was already on his way to call security, because he wouldn’t take this ridiculous quarrel any more.


	14. Kun is a good older brother and Youngjae Jaebum's angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long once again. But I haven't abandoned this story just yet, just haven't found the time to finish the chapter. I really don't want to be that person, who asks for comments, but lets just say it would definitely motivate me more if I knew what you think about the story so far. I'll keep writing nonetheless, but it might help me through a writers block phase or remember me that this actually exists.  
> For now tho, enjoy :)

Kun was dragging Lucas inside the break room while, the younger kept on whining about how it hurt.  
“You can’t fool me Xuxi, you’ve had it worse, from what I see. Now please explain yourself. Preferably in a way that doesn’t leave me with the immediate urge to throw you out.”  
Kun was standing in his typical mom lecture pose, with both his armed stemmed into his side, legs parted hip wide and a look on his face that scolded the other without needing any words.  
Lucas let his head hang low and shrugged with his shoulder.  
“Honestly I don’t know how. Yes I lied to you, Yes I am part of a gang, but no I am not sorry.”  
Kuns glare intensified and he was about to smack Lucas head with his hand, but the younger only ducked away.  
Before the nurse could start his scolding again, Lucas quickly continued.  
“Look, I’ve never been as smart as you, or Chenle. My grades were, frankly speaking, shit. I only have my strength. And I don’t want to do some boring job somewhere inside a big company sitting in front of a computer all day. I want to help people, actually make a difference, and this is the only way for me to not feel completely indifferent to the world.”  
Lucas face was painted with emotional pain, finally expressing what he had managed to hide from his brothers for so long.  
Ever since they had moved to Seoul together and he had joined the gang, he hadn’t talked to his parents out of shame and was always on guard when he talked with his brothers about their life.  
He was officially registered in a small university in the suburb part of the city, where he was supposed to study geology.  
He never attended classes though and the long distance gave him a good excuse of his permanent absence.  
He never enjoyed lying to his family, especially Kun, since he knew how much he cared for the both of them and how he would blame it all on himself, that Lucas had taken this rather dangerous path.  
But it was no one fault really, it just felt like Lucas was meant to be where he is now, and he was, aside from the frequent lying, genuinely happy.

Kun studied his brothers expression as it changed with his inner discussion and he could tell how conflicted he was about this.  
He knew Lucas was a very pure soul and sincerely believed what he was doing was helping people, but the nurse just couldn’t agree.  
Gang activities always included illegal and violent behaviour, which under no circumstances could be approved.  
But the least thing he wanted, was his brother to feel unsafe in his own family and to feel like he had to lie to them.  
He would always support him and though he might not agree with his path, and he would certainly try to talk him out of this later, he would do his best to accept him as he was.  
“Look Lucas. Your promise of pick up Chenle from his classes still stands and I don’t want you to be late and I have to get back to work. We’ll talk about this later at home, just know for now that I love you and I hope you never have to lie to me about something like that again.”  
Kun approached his brother and gave him a tight and warm hug, during which he could feel the tenseness in the youngers body slowly fading and he might even have heard a small sniff from his shoulders.  
When they parted again Lucas smiled at him, looking like a heavy burden had just been lifted off of him.  
“Thank you Kun. I’ll make sure to get LeLe home safe.”  
Kun nodded and smiled gently at his brother, as he left the room.  
This sure was something to stomach at the moment, but he knew they would overcome it together as a family.

Youngjae had guided Jaebum inside a small examination room, that was designed for fast and easy treatment and seated him on the makeshift bed.  
He was currently getting together the essential for treating a small wound he had noticed on Jaebums hand earlier and a painkiller, just in case he would need them.  
“You don’t seem angry like the others.”  
The leader stated, as he watched the nurse gathered the few things.  
He was curious of the nature of the man, because he seemed to be the only one, who didn’t feel the urge to punch him in the face, after hearing what he had done.  
Even the doctor from earlier looked like he would want to throw him out, but was too polite to voice his thoughts.  
“Oh don’t get me wrong. I still think you are a horrible person for beating up that boy. But I also strongly believe that every action has it’s reason and root, which is why I don’t like to judge people too hard for what they do. It is obviously no excuse, even if someone went through something, but it makes you understand them, maybe even empathise.”  
He turned around and smiled at the man with a kind smile and gentle eyes.  
It felt so weird to have positive feeling directed at himself outside from his gang members, that it sent a shiver across Jaebums whole body.  
The nurse took his injured hand inside his own with such care, that his breath almost faltered.  
“Youngjae was it?”  
The nurse only nodded his head in affirmation.  
“I… Thank you. Thank you for not assuming things and thank you for caring about me, despite what I’ve done.”

Jaebum bowed his head in both respect and shame.  
He didn’t know what it was about the other, but he made him feel safe and wanting to open up.  
Though Youngjae hadn’t really talked at all, his aura just seemed all around accepting and forgiving and it drew him in a little bit more every minute he stayed longer next to the nurse.  
Even the way he was carefully dabbing the disinfectant on the wound, felt like it was done with love.  
“Everybody deserves to be cared for Mr. Im. My profession doesn’t discriminate between bad or good people, only healthy or ill. And I don’t think you truly want to be the things you are. I can see it in your eyes.”  
Youngjae looked up from his work to look into Jaebums eyes.  
He saw the shocked expression on the others face and immediately bowed down to apologise.  
“I’m sorry, I overstepped. “  
The gang leader fell out of his trance and looked at the now almost kneeling nurse in front of him, completely baffled.  
He reached out with his arm to get him back on his feat and raised his head with one hand.  
“No it’s okay. You’re not wrong. You can call me Jaebum by the way. I don’t think you’re that much younger than me anyway.”  
He smiled slightly at Youngjae and the younger nurse smiled back at him.  
That made his stomach flip in a weird way, and though he feared he knew what the sentiment was, he put it away, to think about it later.  
“Okay Jaebum.”  
Youngjae replied, the smile ever as prominent on his face.

He proceeded to treat the wound and they stayed silent for a while.  
Jaebum contemplated in his head how much he could tell the nurse, without scaring him away.  
Because he desperately needed someone to talk to and Youngjae felt like he would listen.  
“I did some pretty horrible things in my past, that I am in no way proud of. Especially Ten has suffered a lot because of my stupidity.”  
“The small one that tried to beat you up earlier?”  
Youngjae interrupted the older for clarification.  
“Yes, he was my boyfriend some time ago. And let’s just say I was even worse back then.”  
So Jaebum wasn’t straight.  
Youngjae was sure it was entirely misplaced joy over the fact of the discovery of his patients sexuality, but he couldn’t help himself to feel a bit happy.  
Nevertheless he certainly wouldn’t dwell on the fact, because it lead to dangerous terrain, which he would rather not enter.  
Jaebum on the other hand watched the nurse closely after dropping the bomb.  
But it didn’t seem as if he was bothered by his queerness, which at least meant he wasn’t homophobic.  
A small pause filled the room with silence as they both were caught up in their own thoughts.

Jaebum was about to continue his story, when they both heard voices amplifying in volume and aggression outside the room.  
They both quickly exited the room, to see what was going on.  
They were met with the two men standing in front of each other in blind rage, while other were looking terrified at the scene.  
Youngjae saw his co-worker Kun taking out his phone determinately, perhaps to finally call security.  
Jaebum seemed to realise that as well and turned to his new found friend with anxiousness written across his face.  
“He can’t call the cops, or we’ll all be in trouble! Please I’ll handle this, just don’t let him get security here.”  
And before the nurse could object he was already on his way to the two men.  
Youngjae had no choice, but to trust Jaebum and so he hurried to Kun, urging him to put his mobile phone down with a pleading expression.

The moment Jaebum arrived, Ten was clenching his fist so hard, his knuckles where turning white and his whole arm was shaking in tension.  
Johnny on the other hand didn’t even try to conceal his aggression.  
“Yeah? You think I’m judging you unfairly. Just you wait, I’ll tell the police all about you. I don’t even care what your excuses are, I’ll just be glad you’re off the streets.”  
Ten spit out with pure venom in his voice.  
Jaebums eyes went wide when he saw Johnny’s hand drawing back to prepare for a hit.  
He knew from report of fights, that the Americans hits were nothing to take on lightly and Ten just looked so fragile and breakable in the moment, that he felt like there was no other choice than stepping in between.  
Because there was no time to avert the punch he just took it all straight to his face, feeling his entire left side go numb.  
At least he was pretty sure all his teeth were still in order.  
“Jaebum!”  
Ten called out his name.  
He stumbled a bit back and groaned in pain, while holding the side of his face.  
He felt dizzy and without orientation, but a hand carefully touching his shoulder and turning him around grounded him again.  
When he slowly opened his eyes everything seemed to be spinning, but he could identify the face in front of him, though a bit blurred, as the young nurse.  
“Jaebum, can you see me? Do you want to sit down?”  
Youngjae was already guiding him to a chair on the side of the aisle.

Ten still looked at his ex-boyfriend in disbelieve.  
He never imagined Jaebum cared about him at all, much less take a punch for him.  
Once he was sure Jaebum would be okay, he turned towards the gang member again.  
“Are you completely mental?”  
He was angry again, but also a bit terrified, which was probably why he didn’t notice, how immensely more terrified Johnny looked at his own hand.  
All he could think of was, what would have happened to the small man in front of him had Jaebum not stepped in between.  
He had never before lost control over his emotions before and it made him scared in a way he didn’t appreciate at all.  
“I think we better leave for today. We’ll come back tomorrow to take Mark with us”  
Shownu directed the first part at Johnny and the second at Kun, who was standing on the sideline watching everything with hawk eyes, security already on speed dial.  
Fortunately Lucas had already left, so he wouldn’t have to worry about his brother getting over emotional and interfering but it seemed like the other gang member was fully capable of being emotionally unstable by himself.  
“I would still appreciate it, if you would take the doctors advice and let him stay here for a while, but we can talk about that tomorrow again, I think for now it would be better for all parties involved to part ways.”  
Shownu only nodded and left with a still disturbed looking Johnny on his tail.  
Ten didn’t like that he was being ignored, but had to admit, that it would be better to de-escalate the situation.  
He suddenly remembered the young singer he had brought with him, and a pang of guilt shot through his stomach.  
He turned around to face the boy and his face scrunched in shame.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t think this would happen or I wouldn't have taken you with me.”  
Haechan looked a little bit terrified, but also like he had already overcome the initial shock.  
“I mean. It wasn’t exactly what I had pictured either, but I sure have a story to tell this evening, so it’s all right.”  
He smiled slightly and shrugged his shoulders.

They both went to Jaebum and Youngjae to check on them and to confirm how they would be getting home.  
“On of my members is already on their way to get me. We could drop you of at the company if you want.”  
Jaebum offered and even though Ten wanted to refuse, he knew taking a taxi or public transportation would be ridiculous under those circumstances, so he swallowed his pride and agreed.  
Youngjae was coming again with a cool pack in his hand and pressed it carefully against Jaebums swollen skin.  
“If you are about to leave you can take this with you. If you find the chance to return it, that would be great, we don’t usually let people have them. Also you should have a doctor check soon, if there is any major damage, but as far as I can see, it should be better after a week or so. If you notice some impairments in your vision though, Immediately get admitted. Or else you could loose part of your vision.”  
With those words he bowed to them and left, before Jaebum could even utter a small thank you.  
Now the remaining three were standing across from each other awkwardly, everyone thinking of something to say.  
“I wanted to say sorry again. I know you won’t forgive me anyway, but at least you’ll listen right now. So I’m sorry Ten. For quite literally everything. I’m sorry I treated you so horribly during our time together, I’m sorry I kinda stalked you afterwards and I’m sorry I got you involved with those people, I know you hate that topic.”  
He was speaking so sincere, Ten couldn’t help but feel a bit moved.  
He knew he would never feel the same for Jaebum again, but maybe he was too hard on the man after all.  
He did have some circumstances and he regretted a lot of things, so maybe forgiving him, at least a little bit, wasn’t too much yielding.  
“Okay. I accept your apology. I still don’t like you, and even less the things you do, but I guess you don’t do them for vile reasons. Also thank you for earlier. You didn’t have to step in and take that punch. I knew my tongue would get me to this point eventually. But I appreciate it. It would have been a shame if my face was bruised like that. The amount of make up I would have to cover it with for performances would truly be a pain in the ass.”  
Ten grinned and Jaebum huffed, which lead to him wincing in pain for moving his facial muscles too much.  
“Yeah yeah. It was the least I could do. I think Jackson should be here by now, so we can get outside.”  
The three of them walked in front of the hospital, where a silver car was parking and a blond, buff but somehow goofy looking guy was waving from the window.  
“Heya my boy. You look like shit, wanna get a ride?”  
He winked at Jaebum, who sighed in annoyance as a response.  
“That’s Jackson. Don’t mind him. He’s too flirty for his own good and sometimes incredibly stupid, but aside from that, he’s a great guy.”  
The blond boy continued to wave, beamed and Haechan grinned back, while Ten hesitantly waved as well.  
“Get in losers we’re going shopping.”  
He opened the door of the passenger seat.  
Jaebum was about to get in, when Jackson stopped him.  
“Uhhu I don’t think so. You’re still on the back-seat punishment, don’t think I’ve already forgotten. I didn’t eat 30 big macs in 10 minutes for nothing. Besides I like that rainbow boy more, he seems fun.”  
Haechan smiled at the mention of his hairstyle and cockily grinned at Jaebum as he took the front seat.  
Ten and his ex-boyfriend were left to awkwardly share the back-seat, while Haechan and Jackson were jamming to Beyoncé.


	15. people make decisions they might regret later, but without trying how do you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very very sorry it took this long. I can't and won't promise it'll get better, but especially for this chapter I struggled a lot and it still isn't satisfying, but I can't seem to make it better in any way.  
> Guess I'll just have to accept it.  
> But I do still have LOADS of ideas so I don't feel like I will abandon this story any time soon.

Jaemin was sitting on Jenos lap in the nurses break room and snuggled his face against his boyfriends chest.  
He had to work again in about 5 minutes, but for now he needed the warm embrace of his black haired prince.  
Earlier a patient, who was schizophrenic, had aggressively started to shout at him and when he tried to calm him down, even thrown the TVs remote control at him.  
The doctor on call this afternoon shift was Doyoung and he had immediately requested the patient to be looked after by trained professionals and texted Jeno, who was already home.  
The amazing boyfriend he was, he came back in a flash to soothe his shaken loverboy.  
It was more an emotional shock than anything else, but Doyoung insisted on Jaemin at least taking a break.  
As soon as Jeno arrived the nurse in training gave in to the doctors wish and was since in his current position for over 15 minutes.  
Meanwhile Jeno was drawing small figures on his back.  
Today was truly a weird day.  
First they met the incredibly interesting Chinese student, who Jaemin couldn’t stop gushing about after they had left the break room and now he was in Jenos arms barely having managed to stop crying.  
Jaemin had just started his shift when they parted with Renjun, since he had the honour of working the between shift and Jeno was already half way through his morning shift.  
So when Doyoung called and told Jeno his boyfriend was on the verge of a breakdown but stupidly denying said fact, he was more than worried.  
“Is it better now?”  
Jeno carefully mumble into the boys pink hair.  
Jaemin detached himself a bit, looked up into Jenos eyes with his own doe like and nodded slowly.  
“Thank you for coming. I didn’t really know it was that bad, but when you hugged me it was like some kind of wall was breaking. I mean they didn’t even hurt me. The remote missed. But it was just so sudden and they were always so calm before. I guess I simply didn’t expect it and that’s why I was a bit shocked.”  
Jeno took his boyfriends face into his rather large hands and stared into his eyes intensely.  
Then he took a deep breath, leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the others lips.  
He could feel the younger boy stiffen slightly, startled by the sudden action.  
He knew Jaemin liked him a lot, they were dating after all, but it had only been a week and they hadn’t gone beyond cuddling and holding hands.

Jeno brought some space between them again and his cheeks immediately reddened under his boyfriends curious gaze.  
“I’m sorry. I should’ve asked you first, but the mood kind of felt like it and I thought it would distract your thoughts a bit and...”  
The older boy started to ramble and search desperately for excuses.  
But before the situation could become any more awkward the pink haired boy took the students face into a firm hold and kissed him with an urgency to his touch.  
The kiss was more heated compared to the first one, but still held the innocence of a first relationship.  
This time Jeno stiffened shortly, but it didn’t take long for him to melt into the kiss as well.  
They would have probably stayed like that for a while, hadn’t a certain doctor entered the room and let out a disgusted noise.  
“Seriously Jeno I didn’t text you to come here and do inappropriate stuff in this hospital during my shift!”  
The two boys split apart rapidly and while Jaemin was back to carrying the same smug look he had mastered since his toddler years, Jeno looked to the floor in embarrassment.   
He wasn’t ashamed of his relationship of course, in fact he was the proudest boyfriend one could imagine, he just didn’t want his brother to tease him endlessly about this later.  
Doyoung shushed with his hands so the two of them would put some actual space between them, starting with not sharing a single chair.  
Just as he was about to start a lecture on how one, especially medical staff, should behave themselves inside a hospital, a very distressed looking Jaehyun entered the room.

“Oh my lord Doyoung you won’t believe what just happened to me. Wait Jeno why are you here? Your shift has been over since forever ago?”  
He looked between the three persons inside the break room in confusion and got really concerned when he noticed the stains of tears on his brothers face.  
“Jaemin have you been crying? Is everything alright? Why didn’t you tell me first Doyoung?”  
He turned towards his colleague and send the paediatrician a crushing glare.  
Of course he knew it was completely unreasonable for the physician on duty to call the only other doctor in the emergency room to go look after his little brother, but Jaehyun never really excelled at producing rational thoughts when it came to Jaemin.  
“I did, but it’s okay now. Jeno calmed me down.”   
He sent his boyfriend a loving smile and squeezed his hand tightly.  
“You were about to fill my painstakingly slow proceeding shift with some exciting news earlier? If you’ve gotten yourself together already might as well tell me now, right?”  
Doyoung stared at his co-worker curiously.  
Jaehyun hesitated a little as he looked at his still slightly shaken brother.  
He was not convinced of the youngest being entirely well again and did not want to shock him even more, with what had happened earlier in the ER, but if he kept it from him now and he would find out later, Jaehyun would sure get an ear full.  
He took in a deep breath and sighed loudly.  
“Well I’m not so sure you should be hearing this right now Jaemin. But I won’t be able to stop you anyway. There was a gang dispute in the ER just a while ago and I had to treat one of them who collapsed. I mean there were no bullet wounds, but I’m pretty sure one of them had a gun hidden beneath his shirt on his back. The weirdest thing though was, that Tyongies dance partner was the one who called the ambulance and brought them here.”

Doyoungs eyes widened comically and if it wasn’t such a serious situation Jaehyun maybe would have laughed.  
He heard Jeno gasp and he could practically feel Jaemins worried gaze wrapping around him.  
“You call Taeyong Tyongie????”  
The paediatrician gave him a scandalous look and grabbed his chest in theatrical exaggeration.  
Once again Doyoung was focusing on the completely wrong parts.  
“Who cares! What the hell happened to you? Is anyone else injured?”  
Jaemin went to fuss over his big brother, to look for even the slightest scratch, but was relieved when he found none.  
Jaehyun gently shoved his littler brother of himself and smiled.  
“I knew you’d be unnecessarily worried. Nothing really happen. I mean a few punches where thrown, but nothing a bit of ice or a band aid wouldn't fix.”  
Doyoung, now comprehending the situation and no longer thinking it was a prank, looked worried as well.  
Jaehyun sighed, had he known his co-worker would be this worried as well, he might not even have told him.  
Then again he needed to know, for what was to come.  
“I’m mainly telling you this, because I plan on transferring the boy to your ward first thing in the morning. I want him to stay in the hospital for at least a week, but the emergency ward personal is so overworked if his brother comes tomorrow morning to take him home they wouldn’t even ask twice. I know he’s not technically a child any more but you are the only doctor I know who would be able to sufficiently stand against those gang idiots and protect the boy for a bit.”  
Jaehyun looked at his college with pleading eyes.  
He knew the one thing Doyoung hated above all else was getting involved in dangerous situations or endangering his loved ones, but nonetheless he had to try.  
He felt like Mark really needed to be protected for a while, if only to figure out whether letting him go back would put him in potential danger once again.

Doyoung scratched the back of his neck and you could see the inner conflict he was going through.  
He did want to help, but just thinking about some gangsters walking through his ward full of small defenceless children and them being near Jeno and Jungwoo made chills run across his back.  
He shook them off and then proceeded to shake his head.  
“As much as I admire your good intentions I don’t think I want those people near my ward. Also I’m gonna be extra grumpy tomorrow because short shift changes always take a huge toll on my mentality. I don’t want the whole thing to escalate just because I didn’t sleep a sufficient amount.”  
He tried to reason his case and he knew Jaehyun was aware of his struggles.  
His college probably expected him to refuse anyway, judging by the way the neurosurgeon only nodded his head in defeat.  
What neither of the two doctors expected, was Jeno jumping on his feet and sending his brother an obliterating glare.  
He put both his arms on his hips and Doyoung swore he had never seen his brother that pissed before.  
Jaemin tried to calm his boyfriend by gently placing a hand on his shoulder, but it had close to no effect.  
“You’re such a coward Doyoung. I get that you want to protect everyone, but what about the boy? Isn’t he worth to be protected? We don’t even know if he was forced into everything, maybe this is his only chance to get out of there and have a normal life. And you have security in here, it won’t get too bad even if they’d be aggressive. If you back out of this one you have truly lost my respect.”  
Doyoung wanted to defend himself and tried to open his mouth, but Jeno was already storming out of the room, followed by a worried looking Jaemin.  
“I swear he’s getting more rebellious since he started dating your brother, I’m gonna hold you accountable for that you know.”  
The paediatrician sighed and proceeded to finish his afternoon shift.

Jaehyun was a little disappointed there was so less reaction to his fairly scary happening earlier, but mostly he was just grateful Jeno had gotten Doyoung to accept his request.  
He hadn’t dared to dream of a positive answer, but it was still his preferred option.  
If Doyoung had refused, he would have taken Mark to his own ward and hoped Yuta on the morning shift was tough enough and not too busy to keep the gang from taking the boy.  
But he knew the nurse was one of the busy bees of the hospital and it would have definitely put down his mood to be on such a time consuming duty.  
He went back to the Emergency ward and hoped for the best for the coming day.

“So anyway, that’s how I found out my Ex is now apparently the boss of some gang.”  
Ten finished reciting the news of the day to his brother.  
Hendery and XiaoJun looked at him with wide eyes, the younger with a disturbing glint in his eyes.  
Whatever Hendery was once again thinking, it could only mean chaos.  
Meanwhile XiaoJun looked like he never wanted to set a foot out of the flat ever again.  
“There are gangs in Seoul?”  
He asked in a small and quivering voice.  
His younger brother snorted in a mocking matter and threw his arms around him.  
“Don’t worry I got you. Even though you’d be a perfect target for them. I will protect you with all my might.”  
He showed of his none existent biceps and drummed on his chest like a gorilla.  
Now it was the other brothers turn to snort in disbelieve.  
Hendery grinned and showed a thumbs up at them.  
Ten looked at his brother with loving eyes and once again was reminded of why he was so fortunate to have them.  
It still seemed like a dream, that they truly moved in together and were almost like back in China again.  
Of course he would still miss his parents, but just having those two with him was a lot of comfort already.  
One should never underestimate the power of a siblings love and even though they were, biologically speaking, not real siblings, he had never seen them as anything less.

“What about that boy though?”  
XiaoJun asked, the ever so thoughtful boy he was.  
Hendery lost his usual playful gaze as well and stared intensely at his oldest brother.  
Ten himself had also thought about this before.  
It would definitely be overstepping a lot of boundaries if he showed up at the hospital again.  
But he would definitely regret leaving the boy behind just like that.  
It would probably result in asking himself everyday for the rest of his life, what happened to him, Ten was an over-thinker like that.  
“I’ll just go there every day for a week until and try to help him get out of this. I don’t care was his dumb ass brother says, he can’t just keep a child in such an organisation”  
His brothers did look a bit concerned at his determined face, but they knew they couldn’t change his mind anyway.  
One of the reasons they liked Ten so much, was that he cared a whole lot about everyone.  
It wasn’t necessarily beneficial to himself, because that also meant feeling responsible whenever some shit happened to anyone close to him, but it also made him a very empathetic and admirable person.  
So they would simply have to hope he wasn’t getting himself into something dangerous this time.


End file.
